Family Ties
by DaydreamBeliever14
Summary: Ladies Kea and Ria, of Port Royal, are women determined to find and stop the man who is blackmailing Kea about her past, even when they had to become pirates. The only person who knows who and where to find the blackmailer is the one and only Captain Jac
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
By DaydreamBeliever14 and Mystress Deidra  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any POTC characters used in this story. But Kea and Ria are ours.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Port Royal was such a boring town, even if there were many people living in it. There was no adventure, excitement or danger in the town. It was nothing but old, stuffy rich people who thought they mattered more than God himself.  
  
That was why Lady Kea Renee Arthington and Lady Calandria Nerissa Morgan relished in shaking things up a bit. They'd first managed to ruffle some feathers when they bought a large mansion and moved into it together. Then again when everyone realized that they planned on living as two single women together since they were best friends and had no certain man who was courting them.   
  
As it so happened they were on their way to a ball being given by the noble Commodore Norrington or Borrington as they secretly called him. Neither of them really wanted to go to the gala, they'd rather be sailing on the Caribbean Sea than making small talk with men who ogled at them and didn't care a bit for any of their opinions.  
  
Arriving at the door in the carriage, a footman helped them out and they headed towards the party. On their way to the house they caught a few stares from the gentlemen that were also walking inside. Not that they could help it but the two were naturally very pretty twenty three year olds. Kea, standing at 5'4", had smooth fair skin with nary a blemish, her hair was soft and shoulder length, a strawberry blonde. Her eyes were feline shaped being a jade green color; full lips that most females where envious of and was known for her quick wit and extreme charm. She was very level headed, polite and loved to laugh, and her voice was soothing and kind. Then there was Calandria with her mid back length, silky caramel color blond hair, golden speckled smoky blue eyes, and a small mouth. This was often seen in a smile with such an infectious belly laugh escaping it that many would look her way. Standing at 5'5" she was considered taller than most men liked women to be, but she still attracted them because of her personality that was always sunny. Nothing seemed to get her down, although no one but Kea knew that Ria had a fierce temper that was quickly provoked when she got ticked off. Bad things could happen if Ria got mad. Altogether the two were great friends that clicked very well. On their free time they would throw French insults around the room, giggling whenever one was utterly hilarious.  
  
"God Kea, can you believe that we somehow convinced ourselves to go to this," Calandria or Ria whispered to her friend as they walked up the front steps of Norrington's mansion. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that was low cut exposing her cleavage and had sheer silver over coat.  
  
"These people don't even really like us." Kea, who had on a jade green dress with gold leaves sewn onto the hem and sleeves of it which, was also low cut, stated out of the corner of her mouth while looking around the room that had gone silent as they were announced. The guests were giving them glares with a few whispers heard too. "Blast, here comes Norrington. I guess we should look happy to be here. Or he shall be gravely disappointed." With that Kea fixed her face with a smile as the man walked up.  
  
Taking Kea's gloved hand he kissed it extravagantly while bowing slightly, "Lady Arthington, I am so pleased that you made it. It wouldn't be the same without you here."  
  
"Indeed? Then I shall make it a point to please you more." She commented, though the sarcasm was lost on him. Ria caught it and rolled her eyes as she stood watching the two.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it."   
  
'I bet you will.' Kea thought to herself.  
  
Ria snorted softly into her gloved hand thinking, 'Good lord! Can the man be any less noticeable? Doesn't he realize we're undesirable company? Of course not! He's so in love with Kea he can't think straight.' She chuckled again but louder making her friend and the Commodore glance at her. "Sorry, I think I have something in my throat, I'll go get a drink." And with that Ria went to the refreshment table leaving Kea glaring at her back.  
  
Turning back to the Commodore, Kea pasted a smile on her lovely face, "It's my pleasure to be here, James. I don't mind spending an evening dancing and chatting with good company."  
  
"Then you have no objection to a dance then?"  
  
"Most certainly not." Kea lied suavely, so not wanting to dance but not able to decline. James led her out onto the dance floor and swept her into the steps of the waltz. With a desperate look around she spotted Ria smirking at her while nursing a glass of champagne. She stuck her tongue out at her then grinned when she saw Gillette making his way over to Ria. The man had a incredibly, obsessive crush on Ria, about as bad as the one Norrington had on Kea.   
  
Ria smirked over the glass at her friend being stuck in the arms of James, but that smirk disappeared quickly as she saw Kea's eyes mischievously glance to her right then back again and smile meanly. Wondering what her friend was looking at Ria turned and nearly choked on her drink when she saw Lieutenant Damien Gillette making his way towards her. Swinging around Ria tried to make a quick escape but had no such luck when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calandria, my sweet! Where were you running off to? You naughty girl. I've been waiting for you to show up." Gillette said wagging a finger in her face as if scolding her. Ria frowned in response and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Ah, I see, not to talkative tonight are we, my dear? If we danced we have no need to speak so shall we?"  
  
"It's nice to see you to, Lieutenant Gillette." Ria responded demonstrating that she was able to talk. "Darling, how many times must I ask you to call me Damien?" He murmured at Ria while looking into her eyes. "At least one more time, Lieutenant." Ria half-heartedly joked, looking back at him, as he offered her his hand to dance. Swallowing her pride Ria took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. As she and Damien danced she made faces at Kea every time she saw her. Trying not to laugh Kea did the same back to Ria as her and James continued to swirl around the other couples on the floor.  
  
Suddenly the party was interrupted when a thunderous BOOM was heard. The doors crashed open revealing Mr. Murtogg from the fort.  
  
"Pirates! We're being attacked by pirates!" He yelled making the crowded ballroom explode into action with the guests trying to get out or hide. To Kea's annoyance the women began screaming which annoyed her because she had no patience with women who were afraid of everything.  
  
Upon seeing Norrington, Murtogg ran over to him, "Commodore, pirates are attacking the fort!"  
  
"Is it Sparrow again? If it is then I will be showing him no mercy even though the Turners would object. It's not unlike him to still try to attack this fort once more."  
  
"No sir, it's a ship we've never seen before."  
  
Realizing he was really needed Norrington let Kea go but warned her to stay put and safe as he left to deal with the attack. Gillette silently followed his superior knowing he must help, leaving Ria standing on the dance floor trying to get to Kea.   
  
"Kea! We have to help!" Ria said grabbing her friend's hands in hers when she finally found her.  
  
"How about fighting them all by our onesies?" Kea asked, a bit distractedly. She felt the ruby pendant around her neck get warm, but it was not from her body heat. Just like her mother had told her, before she died, it would do whenever something in her life was about to unfold.  
  
Calandria's voice cut through her thoughts, "No, our ships aren't far from here. We could make it there really fast on horseback and sail to the rescue. It would help us become infamous like we want! And it wouldn't take us more than forty five minutes to sail back here to save the town."  
  
Kea considered, "You're right let's go!"  
  
With a rustle of their large ball gowns the two women took off through the house making their way towards Norrington's stables. Reaching it they tiptoed silently to where the horses were. Quietly they removed the dresses, taking billowy peasant shirts out of the pockets in them. Kea put on her grass green one and Ria her midnight blue one then each stood in the breeches and scuffed sea boots that they always wore under the dresses. Moving as fast as they could they saddled two horses and took off galloping into the night. Ten minutes later they found themselves at a secluded bay where their two magnificent ships sat waiting in the water. Their hearts swelled with pride as they looked upon their ships. Kea's named Le Clarion and Ria's, The Golden Lark.  
  
Now off the horses the two ran down to the beach where a small row boat sat. Getting in they quickly rowed first to Kea's ship, Le Clarion.  
  
"Ria, we'll sail right away for the town. When we get there we blast them down to Davy Jones' locker. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy. See you in a bit mate." Ria yelled as she rowed over to the Golden Lark. Once upon deck she called her crew and ordered them to set sail immediately. Twenty minutes later the two opposing pirate ships sailed into Port Royal's bay. Seeing the threatening ship still firing upon the town the women let loose their cannons upon it. The enemy ship, realizing it was being attacked, began to fire upon Le Clarion and The Golden Lark.  
  
After a bit the unknown enemy ship turned quickly and fled from the scene with a considerable amount of damage to it. Loud cheers rose from each of the victorious ship's crews.   
  
Back at the fort, Norrington and Gillette stood on the battlements with stunned looks upon their faces, swords resting at their sides.  
  
"Commodore? Who are they?" Gillette questioned, confused after watching the fight that went on in the water below.  
  
Norrington shrugged, "I have no idea. But they have got to be the best pirates I've seen help us in a while. I wonder who they are."  
  
The two became silent once again as they watched the ships sail away, both wondering who it was that had just saved the town of Port Royal from the mysterious pirates that had attacked it. And if Sparrow had any connection with any of them.  
  
Alright everyone, you know the drill. Just click on the grey button below and review please! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed, so here's a second chapter for you all. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the sea battle, Kea and Ria both wiped sweat from their brow as they reached dry ground. Kea had vaguely recognized the enemy ship and the name Sparrow, when James had mentioned it while they where dancing. Fortunately she had come out of her daze in time to yell to her crew while docking.  
  
"We had better be getting about to the house. Norrington told us to stay there." Kea stated taking a deep breath. "Excuse moi, it was you who he instructed to stay put." Ria pointed out.  
  
Kea rolled her eyes, which gave her a headache because she rarely did so. "Very well, you win that one." She replied, exasperated.  
  
Ria chuckled as they gave orders to their crews and then headed back to the stable to get their dresses before someone found them.  
  
Back at Norrington's, James and Damien were looking around for the women when they slipped through the French doors, garbed back in their fancy dresses. James gave an audible sigh of relief as he rushed over to them.  
  
"Where have you been? I was about to send out a search party. I almost thought the attacking pirates took you two."  
  
"We were where we wanted to be," Kea sighed wearily. "Now, if you will excuse me, this has been a chaotic evening so I believe I shall retire." She bid them good night.  
  
"As will I. Goodnight, gentlemen." Ria agreed as she followed Kea to where their carriage awaited.  
  
"We'll call upon you tomorrow to see how you are." Norrington called after them.  
  
"Yes, we shall." Damien waved back.   
  
Ria was at the docks early the next morning inspecting The Golden Lark for damages. Her crew was working on the repairs and doing chores. She had just finished writing what more needed repairing when Kea showed up looking rather haggard.  
  
"Bad night?" Ria questioned, not knowing if she wanted an answer.  
  
"Quite." Kea said going to her own ship, Le Clarion.  
  
A while later a ship with black sails sailed unthreateningly into the bay where the Le Clarion and the Golden Lark were kept. Unfortunately the bay didn't fit two ships very well let alone three so on its way in the ship accidentally hit the Le Clarion. Kea, already in a bad mood was very upset about someone scratching her beloved ship. She stalked off to confront the culprit.  
  
"What is the meaning this?" She demanded when the Captain of the other vessel, for he had to be the Captain because he had an arrogance about him that reeked of the power, stepped off his ship. He also wore a worn tri-cornered hat over a faded red bandana with beads dangling out of it from his night black long dreadlocked hair. His arrogance showed in his walk when he somehow swaggered and glided at the same time. The tails of his old brown calf length coat followed the walk's rhythm. Underneath was a billowy dirty white shirt covered by a hip length vest that had a red and crème colored sash tied over it to hold his compass, pistol and cutlass. Everything seemed old and worn on this man, even his too big sea pants that ended with a few gold buttons on the sides' right below the tops of his scratched and faded sea boots. Though some would consider him to be a nobody at first glance, up closed his presence seemed to demand everyone's attention. And with his coal lined dark chocolate eyes and braids in the goatee to also draw attention.  
  
"Excuse me, wha' was that I 'eard?" The pirate Captain asked as he swiveled around to face his accuser.  
  
"You-." Kea's tirade halted when they made eye contact. Her face paled. She had seen those eyes before. Or, actually, ones similar to it. But where had she seen them? Was he some relative of the fellow who stood in front of her?  
  
Ria, having followed her friend to keep her from acting rash, had seen Kea's face lose its color, so she went closer. Upon her closer look, Ria also noticed who it was that had gotten off the black sailed ship. She smiled; she loved when she saw him.  
  
"Well, well, well, me ol' friend, Captain Jack Sparrow. So good to see you again," Ria commented when Kea continued to be silent. She also began admiring the hypnotically graceful swagger of his hips as he came closer to Kea and her. "What brings you here?" She tried to sound calm, though her voice threatened to break as he looked at her. For some reason she always became tongue tied around him.  
  
"Visiting a friend, luv." He said lightly with a flip of a hand.  
  
Ria tried not to take the endearing word to heart as he turned to Kea, "I'm terribly sorry about ye ship, mate. But there be not much room in this 'ere place where I usually use for hiding me ship."  
  
Kea came out if her trance, "Hum? Oh, sorry, I was...um...distracted."  
  
"Ah, well, good to meet ye again then. Thank ye for the use of your dock." Jack said, staggering off. Tipping his hat he winked at Ria, "See you soon, luv." Then turned to Kea, "You too, mate."  
  
Grunting Kea said goodbye and caught the moony love-struck expression in Ria's eyes as she watched Jack. Enthralled, Ria sighed and clutched her hands over her heart as her eyes watched Jack saunter off in the direction of Port Royal.  
  
"Could you love him to any further extent?" Kea mocked her friend as she turned to face her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean really, Kea, com'on. I cannot believe you just did that. Raising your voice to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, we could learn a lot from him you know. It is advisable not to get on his bad side, from what I've heard it can be really bad."  
  
"Why, thank you, Calandria, for the lesson in etiquette. You're one to be talking, 'Miss I Don't Have a Temper,'" Kea hissed, now annoyed at her friend. Clearly she was once again in a bad mood, for she rarely used Ria's full name. "Your vote of confidence in me is overwhelming." All of a sudden her mood changed again, "He is rather gorgeous, is he not?" She sighed. "Though something about him reminds me of someone else I've seen before," She murmured to herself. "Just as gorgeous as Jack."  
  
"I don't have that bad of a temper." Ria argued, ignoring everything else Kea said for the time.  
  
Kea merely rolled her eyes, "Don't be daft, of course you do. Remember the time we were in that bar in Singapore and that man thought you were a whore. Then when he grabbed your arse you ran him through with your cutlass while saying, 'Next person who touches me joins him in hell!' You freaked even me out."  
  
"Perhaps I get a bit carried away, but the man deserved it," Ria conceded, then remembered her friend's comment on how Jack looked. "And what do you mean by saying Jack is gorgeous? You've never said that before," She growled, hands now on her hips.  
  
"I was just commenting on the scenery that's all, no worries luv." Kea answered, making Ria feel somewhat better until she said the last word while managing to mimic Jack's voice.  
  
Choosing to try to drop the embarrassing subject Ria put an arm around Kea's shoulder, "Oh, no girl, don't tell me you are falling for him, you know the rule: pirates never fall in love. And I don't need a twitty female on my hands."  
  
Kea laughed, "Who, me?"  
  
"I don't see anyone else here so shut up about it." Ria responded looking around.  
  
"Ok, I shall apologize for now, so I can live to see another day, and then surrender the ground to you, for you clearly have feelings for our gallant Captain." She made a sweeping gesture.  
  
"I do no-." She started to say loudly them lowering her voice, "I do not have feelings for the Captain." Ria protested by stomping her foot in an unladylike way and eyes flaring.  
  
"Me thinketh thou protesteth too much." Kea countered putting her hands up in mock surrender, and then had to duck when Ria threw a twig at her head.  
  
"I'll get you for that, and I am NOT in love with Jack Sparrow." Ria said the last part knowing that even to her the conviction sounded false.  
  
"And I'm the Queen of England, Ria. Please, I know you better than anyone and I can see it. Now don't be arguing with me, we have ships to repair so let's get back to it, savvy?" And you could go and look at your beloved's ship, she added mentally as she looked at the Black Pearl. "Savvy," Ria said, realizing that their ships and crews came before a being- in-love-with-Jack discussion. She followed Kea back towards the ships, listening to her mumble about repainting some boards, and that she might have some black paint in the cargo hold.  
  
Okay everyone you know what to do! Review please!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was nine thirty in the morning when Kea and Ria returned to their mansion from the ships. Both were dreading the coming visit of the Commodore and his shadow Gillette.   
  
Before heading to the mansion the women had changed into fresh dresses. Maids hired to be on the ships for just that purpose had helped them also with their hair dos.  
  
They had just enough time to let the cook know about the visitors so there'd be snacks and tea. Then they went into the parlor to accept the company. As soon as they were settled, their butler, Grant, entered the room.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, his sister Miss Ariel Norrington, and Lieutenant Gillette are here," Grant announced regally.  
  
"Thank you, Grant, you may show them in," Kea answered with a wave of her hand.  
  
Grant nodded and left to get the company from where they waited in the entryway.  
  
"Interesting, that's very interesting." Ria commented, stroking her chin with a thumb and forefinger.  
  
"What?" Kea asked her brow furrowed in question as she watched Ria's actions. Sometimes it was uncanny how much Ria and Captain Jack Sparrow acted alike.  
  
Ria snorted and rolled her gold speckled blue eyes, "Oh come on, Kea, James brought his sister here without letting her freshen up, and after she had just gotten off her ship. Don't you wonder at the reason? I think he's down right in love with you." "Indeed, what's gotten into your head that you're thinking about love suddenly? Is it the arrival of a certain pirate Captain?"  
  
Ria had the refinement to blush a deep crimson and looked away quickly, while clearing her throat. Kea felt a bit bad about making fun of her but it was so fun and easy to do.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Kea, but I do know that James does love you."  
  
Kea was about to answer when Grant reentered the room followed closely by the guests.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Commodore Norrington, Milady Norrington, and Lieutenant Gillette." He moved aside for them to enter.  
  
Kea and Ria stood up and curtsied politely. Gillette and Norrington bowed while Ariel curtsied back. Once the formalities were done Damien quickly possessed himself of Ria's hands and sat down with her on the love seat.   
  
James, leading Ariel by the elbow, brought her to meet Kea. Kea noticed Ariel's eyes follow the Lieutenant. Ariel, noticing Kea's watching gaze looked down at the floor quickly.  
  
"Ariel, this is Lady Kea Arthington. Kea, this is my sister Ariel. And that is Kea's friend Calandria Morgan." He said gesturing to each said woman.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Kea, I've heard so much about you," Ariel said shyly looking back up into the jade green eyes where she saw an understanding look. It was not fun to have feelings for someone who had them for another and not yourself.   
  
I bet you have, all from James to, Kea thought but instead said, "Pleased to meet you also, and call me Kea." She looked at James from under her eyelashes; he had the grace to blush, knowing full well she was surprised to be meeting Ariel so soon. "But, let us not stand upon ceremony, please, sit down," She waved them to the sofa across from the occupied love seat.  
  
As the three sat a maid entered and set down a tray with five tea cups, the tea, and some scones. Dutifully Kea poured tea for everyone and settled back for some boring chit chat.  
  
"So, Ariel, how do you like it here so far?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I have only seen the docks and your house. But from what I've seen I have liked." Ariel replied politely.  
  
"Yes, it is always good to have a change of scenery and society once in a while. Right, Ria?" Kea said, eyebrow arched, waiting for Ria's answer.  
  
Ria pulled her hand from Gillette's long enough to respond, "Oh, yes, I do." But she caught Kea's real meaning and blushed slightly. Then again, if a change of scenery meant seeing Captain Jack Sparrow often then it was a good change, she thought.  
  
Conversation soon turned to the weather and other menial things for a half an hour before the three guests had to depart. Ariel was disappointed to go, and Kea actually found herself liking the younger Norrington, for she did not have the haughtiness her older sibling had.   
  
James was pleased that both Kea and Ariel like each other, and Damien was reluctant to relinquish Ria's attention. But she was more than happy to be rid of him as was Kea of James.  
  
Linking Ariel's arm in his, James called to Damien, "Gillette, it's time to go."  
  
Damien got up from the love seat, bowed to the ladies, and followed James and Ariel out to the entryway where Grant held the door open for them. With one final goodbye and wave Ariel joined the men in the carriage.  
  
"Whew!" Ria said once the door was closed. She went back into the parlor and sat back down in the love seat. "James was very attentive to you, Kea. You must be really special to him to warrant such attention."  
  
"I am sure that if Damien had a sister he would have her meet you as well," Kea responded, having followed Ria back in the room.  
  
"Then I should be happy he doesn't."  
  
Kea got up and stood at a front window looking out, "There still is Damien's mother who'd love you two to turn into something serious. You guys do make a cute couple, so I'm sure your kids would be good looking too." She teased. "Just imagine little Damien's running about. Jeremy could have a few siblings then."  
  
Ria threw a pillow at Kea's head but she stepped aside and it hit Grant, who without batting an eyelash, ignored his employer's antics for the moment. There was another visitor.  
  
"Another guest, my ladies, A Mrs. Apple Ferguson to see you both." he announced.  
  
The women stopped laughing and groaned. They always dreaded talking to Mrs. Ferguson. She was the town's leading gossip and was always more than eager to spread news about Ria and Kea, whether it is good or bad; preferably bad.  
  
Unfortunately they couldn't just send her away so Kea let Grant know he could show her in. She most likely had seen their other guests too and wanted to know everything that had happened.  
  
"Blast!" Kea cursed unladylike under her breath as she took a seat on the couch again. "Just what we need now, more recognition and it will most likely be talked out of proportion."  
  
Ria sighed while picking up the thrown pillow. She then sat on the love seat, and set the pillow in her lap. Leaning her elbows on it she blew out a breath, "You've got that right."  
  
"She probably thinks a wedding is in the future after seeing Ariel brought here by James; and that there's more to James and my relationship than really is because of it."  
  
Just then Grant reentered with the gossip and the women were subjected to a half hour of interrogation from the woman. Mrs. Ferguson, realizing she was not going to learn anything important from the two, finally excused herself and left. Not wanting to be bothered by anymore visitors the friends instructed Grant not to let anybody in for the rest of the day.  
  
"Look at the time, we need to be getting ready for the luncheon at the Turner's," Ria said as she glanced at the clock.  
  
Kea followed her gaze, "You're right. It wouldn't be good if we were late." Then she said sarcastically, "What would everyone think of us then?" She put a hand to her forehead and did a mock sigh, "Our reputations will be ruined. Our lives will be over." With that, she "fainted".  
  
Ria laughed and helped the other woman up, who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Really, girl, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had put something in your tea."  
  
"Never, I know better...now." Kea exclaimed before bursting out in laughter again.  
  
Ria shook her head. They headed upstairs to their rooms which were right next to each other. Kea's the first door on the left and Ria's the second.   
  
"See you in a bit, Kea." Ria said and went into her room to take a bath. Walking inside she crossed her pale blue wallpapered room, past her burgundy colored canopy bed, and to the open balcony doors facing the Caribbean.   
  
Standing on the balcony she let the cool lilac scented breeze wash over her body. Closing her eyes she pondered the earlier events of the day, particularly the appearance of Jack. She frowned. Kea couldn't be falling for him- could she? The thought made her jealous for Kea had no right to him.   
  
Then again, she didn't really either, though she'd met him first, and though Jack didn't know yet, they had a child. Now how long ago did I meet him? Ah yes, she thought, it was six years ago now back in England when she'd first laid eyes on Jack.  
  
Ria sighed longingly, thinking back to when her and Jack first met. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Six years earlier in England.  
  
Seventeen year old Calandria Morgan sat in her friend, Keira Chamberlain's study. It was winter break and instead of spending the time back with Kea's family, Ria had taken Keira's invitation and gone to her London townhouse for the time.   
  
It was a few days after the New Year and Keira had had to run out to get a last minute ingredient for supper despite the fact that there was a blizzard outside. Leaning back in the large leather chair she was occupying, Ria looked to the snow falling outside the large study window.   
  
A little melancholy she closed the book in her lap and went to stand at the window. Looking outside she gazed at the couples that walked hand in hand down the street, happy to be spending time together.   
  
Ria didn't have any blood relations anymore, they'd died in a fire long ago, and neither did she have a significant other. Sometimes it seemed as though she was just extra baggage that people put up with because they felt sorry for her. Though Kea's family was like a surrogate one for her now, for they had taken her in and she loved them dearly.  
  
Shrugging it off she continued to watch the wind make small tornados out of the snow as it blew around the house, and at the little kiddies throwing snow balls at each other. Something caught her eye on the street and she realized it was Keira coming back from shopping. But she'd come with another person, or man to be precise. She watched as the forms came into focus more.  
  
The man was dressed in black trousers, a white cotton shirt, black vest, and a dark warm wool winter coat. A blue plaid scarf was tied around his neck and leather gloves on his hand to protect them from the chill. To top it all off he was wearing a black top hat and matching colored shiny shoes. Keira's arm was tucked in his as he led her up the front steps and into the entryway.   
  
Ria could hear their talk and laughter from her place by the window. The study door then opened and Keira and the guest walked in.   
  
"Ria! Look what I came across while shopping! Jack Sparrow, an old friend of mine. Ria, meet Jack Sparrow, Jack this is one of my school friends, Calandria Morgan." Keira gestured as she made the introductions.  
  
Turning from the window, Ria went to the man named Jack and held out her hand in greeting, "Hello, Mr. Sparrow. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Jack took her outstretched hand in his and kissed it lightly, "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Morgan." He looked at her and when he held her gaze something seemed to spark between them.  
  
Keira noticed the short, pregnant silence with an arched eyebrow; she happened to be quite good at match making. Without the two noticing, she quietly slipped from the study and closed the doors. It would be interesting to see what became of the new acquaintance.  
  
"Oh call me, Ria, please. Ms. Morgan is more for when I'm a spinster."  
  
Jack chuckled at the comment, "Then you must call me Jack, Ria."  
  
Ria smiled, "Would you like to sit down, Jack? I was just reading a book when you two came in." She gestured to a love seat in front of the warm fireplace.  
  
"Of course. What book were you reading?" Jack asked as he took a seat next to her. With both of them seated the love seat, there was not much room left, so they sat shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"It was about pirates. I find them fascinating." Ria said with enthusiasm. Her face lighting up as she smiled, making Jack think she was very beautiful.  
  
"You know, those pirates aren't always what they seem," He warned, grinning.  
  
"That is true, but I would love to meet one someday."  
  
Jack just smiled at the comment and put his hand on Ria's. She looked at him a bit confused but then got the idea when he began to caress it.  
  
"Jack.... We don't even know each other really," She breathed, he was looking at her with a heated look in his dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"Aye, we don't, but I have a feeling we will soon, Ria."  
  
After that day Jack began calling upon Ria pretty much everyday. They went to the park, plays, balls, and took meals together. The two were inseparable for three months and by that time people were beginning to think another wedding was in the near future.   
  
Even Ria, who loved him greatly, was expecting the same thing. But she was gravely disappointed when Jack left suddenly without telling her goodbye.   
  
That fateful day she received a letter from him saying he had urgent business in the Caribbean and didn't know when or if he would be back. Though he did leave a ring, a single silver band with a black pearl on it, that Ria still wore to this day.  
  
She never expected to see Jack ever again, after all he'd broken her heart and it had never fully healed. When he had been gone for three years Ria had had enough of England, so Kea and she headed off to the Caribbean with their own ships and the dreams of being infamous pirates.  
  
But on one of their voyages during that time, three years after Jack left, they ended up in Singapore. Happening upon a local bar they stopped to pick up news and drink. Ria was feeling a bit sad at the time, it was three years to the day her and Jack had met.  
  
Taking a seat at a table she sat back, propped her booted feet on it and took a drink of her rum. Suddenly a familiar shape caught her eye and she spit the rum out in surprise. It couldn't be, could it? She thought with eyes wide.  
  
But it was none other than Jack Sparrow. Though he looked totally different now from when they'd been in England; he looked exactly how he does nowadays (though she didn't know he'd look the same three years later, but while remembering she realized it was true). If it hadn't been for his eyes she would not have recognized him.  
  
Jack happened to look at her right before she'd spit her rum out. His eyes widened in great surprise and he methodically made his way across the bar to her, the woman he loved- still, after all these years.   
  
"Ria, luv...."Jack whispered in shock as he reached her. To him she looked even more beautiful; now garbed in pirate gear consisting of dark sea pants, worn boots, a billowy off white shirt, a large jacket like his, a midnight blue bandana encircling her pretty head, and her hair, still caramel in color, running down her back in silky waves.   
  
His gaze continued to take all of her in and then it suddenly stopped when he noticed the ring he'd given her still on her left forefinger. He looked at her in surprise, his eyes caught hers questioningly.  
  
"Yes, hello again, Jack. Long time no see." Ria said bitterly. She began to rise, not wanting to break down in front of him due to the hidden emotions that were surfacing once again. Biting back the sobs that rose in her throat she pushed past him and ran out the bar's back door and into the cool alley air. Luckily no one was occupying the area so she was free to cry her heart out.  
  
A few minutes later her sobs quieted to just sniffles and she took deep breathes to calm herself back down. Without her knowing, Jack followed her outside and had quietly watched her cry. Not sure if she'd let him hold her he restrained from reaching out. But the urge to do so took over and he reached for her. She jumped at the contact, not realizing he had followed, and turned to face him, spinning slightly out of his reach.  
  
"Why? Why the hell did you leave me that way, you bastard? You knew how much I loved you!"   
  
"Because, it was the only way I could leave without asking ye to come with me. And it would have been too dangerous for you. I would never have forgiven me onesies if something had happened to you. I did love you- still love you to much to do that," Jack tried to explain, his normally unreadable face contorted with pain.  
  
"That's the only reason? To keep me safe from pirates? Bloody hell, Jack! I am a bleeding pirate now! You left me hanging, it was embarrassing to hear everyone talking about how sorry they felt for me," Ria exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.   
  
Then she sobered when she realized another thing he said. She stepped closer so that she was a half foot away and whispered while looking into his eyes, "You still love me?"  
  
Silently Jack nodded a 'yes', to which Ria jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. "I never stopped loving you either, Jack, and I never will." It seemed as if she'd forgiven him too easily but she was totally in love with him still and was willing to give him a second chance. It would have hurt her way more if she just walked away.  
  
With a grunt of satisfaction Jack tucked her in his arms and kissed her long and hard. When they separated they were both breathless.  
  
"I missed doing that," Jack murmured, setting his forehead on hers. He took in the unique smell that was Ria: a combination of lilac soap and her womanly scent. It was an aphrodisiac for him, as was the salt and musky smell of him to her.  
  
"But luv, it would make me happier if you wore me ring on another finger," Jack said as he took it off her forefinger and placed it on her ring finger. She smiled lovingly up at him.  
  
"I missed doing that too, and I was waiting for YOU to place that ring on that particular finger. Though you know you hurt me real badly? But I'm willing to forgive you this one time. But promise me that if we are to be apart again then we will depart on good terms. Promise me?" Ria asked, watching his eyes now with rapture.  
  
"Aye, that we will, luv. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, promise never to leave me luv without her knowing again," Jack promised, his hand raised in effect.  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Ria thanked him with another kiss on the mouth; knowing that no matter how much she wanted to be with him always, they would be apart whether they liked it or not.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you me darling," Jack corrected, a ringed finger raised to help make his point.  
  
Ria grinned, trying to smother a laugh, "Aye that it is, and it's Captain Ria Morgan to you."  
  
Jack just gave a loud laugh and pulled her into another heart stopping kiss.  
  
True to that saying, five weeks later Ria and Jack were split apart once more. Jack had business with a mutinous first mate, and Ria and Kea planned on starting over as true ladies somewhere. But not before they plundered a few more ships.  
  
But the night before had been a special moment in her and Jack's relationship. She had given him her innocence in love. Little did she know that nine months later she would have a part of Jack to keep with her always when a son was born to her she named him Jeremy.   
  
With a final wave to Jack, Ria, standing on shore, watched until she could not see him anymore.   
  
Ria shivered at the memories, they were always hard to think about. But at least she and Jack had left on good terms, though she'd never told him about their son. Jeremy had helped her get through the hard times when she wished Jack was with her and so had Kea, her best friend.   
  
And Jack hadn't seen Jeremy that morning when he'd docked the Pearl in their bay because Jeremy was being watched by the Turners while she and Kea had helped the town. Hopefully, she'd get the guts to tell Jack about his son in the near future.   
  
Until then she had to prepare for the luncheon at the Turner's that was drawing near. If she didn't hurry she'd be late and that wouldn't be good.  
  
Hurrying back inside she called to her maid, Sally, to help her get out of her dress and bath. Thirty minutes later she was slipping into her midnight blue dress when a knock came on the door telling her the carriage was out front ready to depart. Checking herself in the mirror she left to get Kea and leave.  
  
TBC 


	5. CHapter 5

Chapter Five

Kea entered her own room and almost tripped on an upturned corner of the rug. When she knelt down to fix it, she found a white envelope. It was addressed to her in neat, yet definitely male hand. She furrowed her brow.

The hand writing was unknown to her and the quality of the paper was indeed better than the kind she or even Norrington used. Straightening the rug corner she stood and went to her desk, where she grabbed a gold and emerald hilted dragger to open it.

_Lady Arthington, _

_My dear girl, I have located you at last. I must say, you have led me in a merry dance these past months. But I remember that promise I made, if you do not, that I would always find you._

_I hear you have something that belongs to me. I would like it back. In exchange, I shall give you documents about your father that if word got out, your precious Commodore would have nothing to do with you. Yes, I know what you are thinking. How am I able to know what you do? I have spies everywhere. _

_In three days time, a courier will meet up with you in the marketplace, and you will be there. There he will give you something about the size of a jewelry box wrapped in a green ribbon. Under no circumstances are you to open it in public, unless you want treason and the Commodore upon your head. Surely he knows nothing about your 'pirating' connections.  I look forward to seeing you again._

_C. D. S._

What the-. Who would know about my past besides Ria? Kea thought, puzzled. Documents about my father and I have something he wants? Looks forward to seeing me again? How can that be so if I don't remember meeting anyone with the initials C. D. S.  Unless, it could be-- but there is no probable way it could be him.

Kea sank onto the bed. Of course it couldn't be him. She hadn't heard from him since she was seventeen. Kea started to crumple the letter in her fist but something compelled her to read it again. Straightening it out Kea did reread it.

_I look forward to seeing you again. _

The line stuck out in her mind.  As do I, she thought with vengeance, for no one black mails me.

She glanced at the clock on the mantle. Ten minutes to twelve. They would be cutting it a bit close for arriving at the luncheon.

When Kea and Ria arrived at Governor Swann's, the butler took them into the parlor. Will and Elizabeth rose to great them as they were showed into where they waited.

"Sorry we're late. Mrs. Ferguson called while we were getting ready so we couldn't quite dismiss her because Norrington had just left with his sister, and Gillette," Ria apologized to Liz.

"Ah, do not worry about it, it's good of you to come," Elizabeth commented as they all took seats, nodding to the other guests as they did so.

"We missed you at the ball last night." Kea said.

"We were there, but left early because Elizabeth wasn't feeling well," Will said as he put his arm around Liz, who blushed faintly.

"Ah," Kea murmured, sitting back on the settee and taking a sip of her drink that a maid had poured. At that moment a plump lady in a ghastly green colored dress entered the room followed by her daughter who was just the opposite.  The surprisingly interesting sight almost made Kea choke on her drink. 

You younger of the two women had a on a lovely blue and white dress. Her raven black hair was curled neatly and piled on her head. By London standards she was considered an Original. But they were not in London, so Miss Dianna Callingford would just have to take second place to Calandria and Kea.

In fact, even when the three had first met, Miss Callingford had declared a personal vendetta on the two. For even though the local women didn't care for Kea and Ria, their husbands and sons did. And Miss Callingford was jealous of the attention the men gave the friends. Rumor even had it that she had tried to win Will away from Elizabeth after they had gotten back from their pirate adventure. They also couldn't help it if Dianna's father had lost his holdings in London forcing her and her mother to move here to Port Royal.

Lunch was soon served consisting of dishes such as crown roast of lamb with leek and rosemary stuffing and mint sauce, herb roasted potatoes, and small fishcakes with lemon and sorrel sauce. For dessert there was deep-filled apple pie, baked with large slices of apples and a hint of nutmeg, cinnamon and lemon. To go on top was crème anglaise.

When lunch was over they adjourned to the drawing room. After some more conversing, several of the guests said their thanks and departed. Left there still where Kea, Ria, the Turners, and the Callingford's.

"Did you hear about the attack on the fort last night?" Lady Callingford asked.

"Word is you and Ria have something to do with it," Dianna addressed Kea.

"Oh, really? That is good to know," Kea countered, standing by the window.

Suddenly the conversation was broken when a little boy ran into the room.

"Mama! Mama!" Jeremy, Ria's son, yelled as he ran to her, arms outstretched. She smiled and pulled him into her lap.

"What is it, darling?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Walk wif Kate," he said still a little verbally challenged, as he was only a little more than two years old.

"Sure, luv," She replied and looked up as Kate, his nurse, walked in the room. "Kate, could you take this handsome boy for a walk?" Ria asked, tickling Jeremy who erupted in giggles.

"Sure Miss Morgan. Come along, Mr. Jeremy, let's go for a walk," Kate held out her hand to him and he took it. She led him out of the room for the adventure. Ria smiled after her son, he was such a darling.

Just then she heard a loud snort and looked over to see Dianna rolling her eyes.

"Is there a problem, Miss Callingford?" Ria asked, eyebrow arched.

Dianna gave her an 'Are you serious' look, "Oh no, just that it's bad enough I must hear about your disgusting pirating, but now you bring your bastard son into my presence."

Ria glared at her, "Really? What do you mean by bastard?"

Dianna scoffed, "Do you actually expect me to believe like everyone else, that you were married and then widowed? I know it's what they say here in Port Royal, but back in England, the things I heard about you never mentioned a marriage that had taken place, or you being widowed for that matter. So, it makes me believe that you were a whore and now have a bastard son. Who was in my presence, ugh!"

Ria, extremely mad now, chose to keep her mouth shut for the moment; somehow managing to control her violent temper that was threatening to erupt on Dianna.

"A wedding could have been held somewhere else. I have heard that certain young ladies run away to Grenada Green to get married. Some get caught, some do not," Kea defended, tired of the twit's condescending tone, and recalling the business if Miss Callingford's older sister, Laura, who had done just that a few years ago. Dianna had the decency to blush at Kea's comment and dropped the subject, though she still wanted to bug her or Ria.  

"Where did you get that dress?' Dianna now asked, shortly after regaining her composure from Kea's set down.

"I designed it myself," Ria stated with newfound pride.

Dianna gave her a sneering once over, "Really? Because it reminds me of a tapestry I once saw."

"Is that so? Well then, perhaps you should rethink your dress also because I believe I saw it on a local whore just the other day. And since I'm supposedly a whore, may I say that it is a faux pas to be looking like one?" Ria ground out, her hands fisted at her side, and her eyes glaring daggers at the audacious chit.

With that comment, even Lady Callingford was scandalized, though she should have been more so with the comments made by her horrible daughter. She instantly came to her feet, "Well, I never."

She turned to Elizabeth. "I knew they were not well brought up.  This incident even proves it.  Good day."

With that she exited the room. Dianna went to follow, but was stopped by none other that Captain Jack Sparrow, who had just arrived and hadn't seen the little boy who had his features and mannerisms.

"You are stepping on my dress, you ignorant wretch," She snapped thinking he was a servant. But then, she thought everyone was.

"Oh, most terribly sorry, I thought it was the rug," Jack said airily while waving his hands sporadically around in the air.

Kea, Ria and the Turners, who where trying to stifle their mirth but didn't succeed, started laughing. Dianna, infuriated more, raised her hand to slap him for his supposed impertinence.

Jack caught her wrist, "That's not very nice." He pointed a ringed finger in her face. At that Elizabeth smiled, remembering when Jack used that line with her.

Dianna stared at the finger and for a moment thought of biting it, but was stopped when her mother caught her arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Was it something I said?" Jack looked after them, with a pouty face.

"The damage was already done well before you arrived, Captain," Kea said with a double meaning which caused them to laugh even more.

Jack looked them over in mild confusion. His eyes roamed over them, but stopped at a certain face. It was Calandria.

He hadn't seen her in three years until that morning, but that didn't mean that she hadn't occupied his thoughts. Jack watched as she started laughing again, her face becoming even more attractive to him.

Suddenly, as if sensing he was watching her, she looked towards him and caught him staring. For a moment it was as if nobody else was in the room. Memories of their past flowed strongly between their heated gazes.

Walking up to him, Ria smiled slightly, "Hello again, Jack. It's been a while."

Jack smiled, "Aye, it has been a while, dear Ria. What three years now?"

Ria nodded, "That it has."

Jack took her hand in his and kissed it lightly just like the very first time they'd met. She blushed slightly, but stared back at him. The two of them stood there staring into each other's eyes as if the others were not there.

The other three finally stopped laughing and realized that Ria had stopped joining them and was now standing face to face with Jack. They glanced at the two who were standing enraptured with each other. Will frowned at Jack's apparent out of character behavior, but then saw the dreamy look he was giving Ria and realized something was going on between them.

He put his arms around Liz's waist and she leaned back into his body. She smiled, knowing what Ria and Jack were feeling. She and Will had been the same way, still were at times.

Kea, on the other hand, having stopped laughing, had started to stare out the window. Sighing, she quietly slipped away out onto the terrace while the two couples were lost themselves in the moment, and headed back home.

Well, Ria had definitely gotten her back for all the teasing about her and Jack. She let out a mirthless chuckled at the hand that fate had dealt her this round. One reason why she hated going over to the Turner's was their love for each other. Love, she thought scoffing at the emotion.

Meeting you was chance, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control. Someone close to her had uttered that one day. Then the next afternoon she had encountered him with another girl. Now, after six years she had heard from him. Only it wasn't the kind of letter she had been expecting.

Oh, grow up, Kea. You knew he would leave. You are of the land, and he of the sea.

But I never had the chance to say good bye.  That was your choice her inner voice said back, he came to explain.

Yes, he had come to explain, she hadn't gone downstairs to see him, Calandria hadn't even been there to persuade her to go down, and her mother had acted as intermediary. 

Love, they say if you love something let it go and if it comes back to you, it's yours. That's how you know you both are truly meant to be. Her mother had spoken that thought as she stood by her daughter those six years ago with her watching as he walked down the drive.  

Scoffing again, she put such thoughts out of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Kea and I have a lot of fun writing it a lot so please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately we, Kea and Angie, do not own anything. It all belongs to the Disney Company, those lucky dogs.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
While Kea was engrossed in her musings, she came across a two year old boy with dirty blond hair and eyes so much like his father's. He was cowering in the dirt street from three older boys who were hassling him.  
  
Not to far off was one of Norrington's men, watching the scene with amusement. He did nothing to stop the boys from harassing the little one.  
  
Walking right up to the children, Kea's shadow fell over them making the harassers run off, knowing they'd be in trouble. When looking up the picked on boy recognized his 'aunt' and quickly attached himself to her leg. Kea reached down and stroked his head.  
  
"It's okay now Jeremy, they won't bother you anymore."  
  
"Mama?" Jeremy babbled while she soothed him.  
  
"Mama's at the house. Where's Kate?" She said, almost to herself. Just then the said person came running up flustered.  
  
"Jeremy! I couldn't find you, are you alright?"  
  
"He is now, but you should take him home and watch him more carefully next time. Ria wouldn't be happy to hear what happened."  
  
The stunned Kate shook her head vigorously, grabbing the boy's hand and heading back to the house. Sighing Kea started to follow after them but Norrington's man, having watched it all, decided just then to stop her by grabbing her arm.  
  
Kea looked down at the hand then up in surprise disgust, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Perhaps," the man answered with a cocky smirk while running his gaze up and down her. She shivered with disgust and tried to twist out of his grasp but he was too strong for her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.  
  
"Not so fast my dear," he sneered, looking quite obviously down her dress front. "Hey, you're Norrington's little pet aren't you?"  
  
"Pet? No, and besides what goes on between Norrington and I is none of your bloody business. Not let me go."  
  
"Afraid I cannot do that, you have something I want."  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?"  
  
"Well, I figure, if you're willing to give Norrington some fun then why not me? Come on, I just want a little kiss, darling." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I won't tell."  
  
Kea gave the man a disgusted look, bastard, she thought and tried wrenching out of his grasp again and didn't succeed.  
  
"Hell no I will not do that! Now let me go before I get Norrington." This time when she twisted away she did and started walking away but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What? You need him to defend you?" He sneered in her ear.  
  
Of all the times to be wearing a dress, Kea said to herself, wishing she had her cutlass or at least grabbed the dagger she usually donned. Swinging round she slapped him hard in the face making sure the ring she had on left a cut.  
  
He dropped her arm and clutched his reddening cheek in pain. Obviously the man was really thick headed because he tried to kiss and grab her again. This time Kea was ready for the attempt and kicked him in the knee. In retaliation, he punched her in the eye. The force of the punch caused her to loose her balance and go sprawling onto the ground.  
  
Quickly he was on top of her, crushing Kea to the ground with his body. Putting all her anger and energy into it, she kneed him between the legs. He let out a loud howl.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke through the melee, "What is going on here?!" It was Norrington. He took in the scene of Kea, her hair disarrayed with blood running down her face, and one of his officers struggling on the ground.  
  
Gillette, who was with him, pulled the officer off the ground as Norrington helped Kea off the ground.  
  
James addressed the man while holding onto Kea, "Ensign Fielding, I find your behavior reprehensible. One should never attack a lady."  
  
"But...." Fielding was stopped from further denial when Norrington gave him a steely glare.  
  
"Report to me in an hour."  
  
Fielding grumbled in response, Gillette holding onto his arm to restrain him from lashing out.  
  
"Gillette, take him back to the fort until I arrive there. Dismissed." The two officers headed off.  
  
Kea, all the while, fumbled in her sleeve for a handkerchief.  
  
"Kea?" James said, handing her his to use. She looked up into his blue gray eyes and saw his concern. Oh great, just what I need, she thought.  
  
"Are you alright my dear?" He asked, worry making his voice tight. Kea tentatively felt her eye and winced.  
  
"I will be thank you," she took a deep breath to steady herself. Licking her dry she tasted blood.  
  
"Here, why don't we go to my place where we can get that cleaned up. Then you can tell me what happened."  
  
After hesitating for a few seconds, Kea nodded and followed him to the house. They went into his study where he informed the butler to bring some water and rags. When the man returned, James told him they were not to be disturbed.  
  
Sitting her on the chaise lounge, James took an ottoman and placed it in front of her to sit down on. He dipped a rag into the water and applied it to her eye. She winced again and gave a small gasp.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ummm hmmm."  
  
James dipped the cloth back into the basin and tended her cut lip. "You have very beautiful eyes Kea," he commented to fill the silence.  
  
Kea looked up from examining the bruise on her arm from where Fielding grabbed her. She was not a vain woman but in her opinion her eyes were her best feature. To have them complimented meant a lot to her. She raised her eyes and looked up into his blue gray ones.  
  
"You really mean that James?" She asked, slipping in the use of his name, having not heard something of that nature in a long time.  
  
"Of course I do Kea. To me you are the most beautiful woman," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her, mindful of her cut lip.  
  
Kea saw it coming, and normally would have stopped it, but she was tired and enjoyed being looked after for once. So she let all reservations fall aside an accepted it.  
  
His lips touched hers, tentatively at first, gauging her reaction at first. When he felt her arms slide around his neck he deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth fully with his own.  
  
Kea couldn't believe she was letting herself kiss him. She knew she would regret it later, but right now, presently, his comforting and caring tone soothed her. Letting herself drown in the moment she kissed James back whole heartedly, all the while thinking of someone else.  
  
His hands moved from her waist to her golden hair and started removing the pins that held it aloft. Soon they were gone and her hair spilled down her back, loose and free. James ran his hands through it and marveled at the silky smoothness.  
  
Kea ran her hands up his strong back and then down the front of his uniform where she started undoing the buttons. When she was done she let it fall to the floor as their mouths still moved over each other with enthusiasm. James pushed her down onto the lounged cushions till she lay on her back with him on top. They broke apart for a second to regain their breath, but quickly continued their affair.  
  
With new found passion Kea now started unbuttoning his shirt that had been under the uniform coat, while James began untying her bodice. Maybe not having her dagger was a good idea, she thought.  
  
When he was done untying the bodice the only thing separating him from her chest was a white shift. Leaning down he kissed her heaving chest through the thin cotton. She groaned at the contact and ran her hands up and down his stomach making him do the same in return.  
  
Suddenly the mood was broken when the couple heard a delicately startled gasp. Lifting their heads they glanced in the direction that it came from. Standing in the doorway of the room was Ariel, who looked extremely embarrassed at what she had walked in on.  
  
Meanwhile, Ria had arrived back at the house. "Kea?" She called out. When getting no answer she turned to find Grant standing close by. "Has Kea come home?"  
  
"No Milady," Grant answered.  
  
"That's strange," she murmured to herself as she headed up the stairs to change into her more comfortable pirate clothing. When done she went in to check on a now sleeping Jeremy whose room was right next to hers.  
  
Going inside his darkened room she sat down on the bed where he slept peacefully. Leaning down she kissed him on the head while rubbing his back the way he liked.  
  
"Mama," he murmured, waking up a bit.  
  
Ria smiled at her beloved son, "I'm here baby. Go back to sleep so that I can see you sooner in the morning. I love you."  
  
"Wuv you too mama," he muttered, falling asleep again as Ria continued to rub his back. When satisfied he was not going to wake up she went back downstairs.  
  
As she was coming back down the steps the door opened and Kea entered somewhat disheveled. Her hair semi down and one side of her dress was lower than the other. One eye black and blue with a slightly blood encrusted lip. Seeing this Ria rushed down to her friend.  
  
"Kea! What on earth? Where have you been?" Ria bubbled out with concern.  
  
Kea looked up as if she hadn't a care in the world, "I found Jeremy getting picked on and helped him out. Then one of Norrinton's officers accosted me while I was walking away. Then Norrington showed up and put an end to it. We went to his house and Ariel showed me some of her drawings." Kea purposely left out the kiss and the proposal that ensued.  
  
Also the conversation she had with Ariel while looking at her drawings. She smiled slightly as she recalled what happened after her and James was discovered.  
  
After Ariel had left, James had gotten off Kea and started apologizing profusely. He turned away while Kea retied her bodice strings while he buttoned his shirt and put back on his uniform coat. While he was turned he began saying that honor compelled him to propose marriage. Kea had brushed it off saying that he was exempt from all blame and that if he told no one then neither would she. She asked if she could see his sister, he agreed and told her where Ariel's room was.  
  
Kea quickly braided her hair and headed to the girl's bedroom. Knocking she waited for an answer.  
  
"Come in," a voice replied and Kea entered.  
  
Ariel looked up, "Oh, I thought you were my brother. I wanted to show him a picture I drew of a sunset while coming here."  
  
Kea glanced at the girl for the first time, she had long red hair and blue eyes; standing about five six being nineteen years old.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything in there, Lady Arthington. It's just that I haven't seen him in so long," she suddenly sobbed into her hands.  
  
Kea rushed over and hugged her, letting Ariel cry on her shoulder. God what had she done? Gradually the girl's tears subsided.  
  
"Ariel what happened in there..." Kea took a deep breath, "What happened in there was not proper. You did us a favor by coming in when you did. Your brother was tending to my injuries and the situation merely got out of hand."  
  
"You don't love my brother do you?" Ariel asked with sudden astuteness, catching something in Kea's tone that even Kea did not know she had used.  
  
"No I do not, though I respect him, but am not in love with him," Kea admitted.  
  
"So that means we won't be sisters. I have always wanted a sister."  
  
"I'm truly sorry I cannot fulfill your wish. I only hope your opinion of me and your brother does not diminish. He is an honorable man and all I can say for myself is I don't deserve him. Besides, the French have never gotten along with the English," she added with a smile.  
  
Ariel's eyes widened questioningly, "But surely he would..."  
  
Kea chuckled, "Over look it? Who knows?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do not understand," Ariel admitted. She was now sitting next to the window and Kea inelegantly on the floor. What would her mother say to that?  
  
"My father was French and my mother English. While mother was away at school she met Adrianna, a French girl, and they became friends. They would go to Adrianna's chateau for the winter and there she met the girl's twin brother, Lord Antoine. They got to know each other, eventually fell in love and got married."  
  
"Life went on as it should have, father and mother loving each other, and then me coming along. But it all ended the eve of my eighth birthday when father was accused of treason. Supposedly for being an English spy the arrest warrant said. After the inquest, mother and I sailed to England where we lived with her brother, Lord Harold. But, on the ship over to England I met Calandria," Kea smiled, recalling that time with fondness.  
  
"I had been listening to the ship's Captain explain what he did when eight year old Ria ran into me. The Captain invited Ria to learn also and when he left us for a bit we got to know each other and have been friends ever since. She also met my mother and when the ship docked she invited Ria to live with us, which ended up being till Ria was eighteen. So there's my past, now you know," Kea finished with a shrug as she stood up.  
  
"Wow, that's something. But wait, are you leaving? I was hoping to show you more of my pictures."  
  
Kea genuinely felt bad, "I am afraid I must. My eye and lip still hurt and I have obligations back at home. But I hope we can do something together soon."  
  
"Oh okay," Ariel said giving Kea a quick hug. "Thank you. And I don't think my opinion of you will lower."  
  
Kea was then snapped out of her trance by Ria, "Uh, Kea?"  
  
"Oh sorry, just had a fleeting thought. How's Jeremy, by the way?" She asked.  
  
"He's sleeping right now," Ria commented. "Thank you for what you did. By the way, you need to get something on your eye."  
  
"Shortly," Kea turned at an attentive Grant. "Did any parcels come for me?"  
  
"One, Milady, that I placed it on your desk."  
  
"Thank you," Kea said rushing upstairs with Ria following in haste. Ria had a thought then, was Kea going to be leaving on one of her mysterious trips again?  
  
"Kea, what's going on, you can tell me. You've been disappearing periodically for weeks lately, never leaving word where you are going or when you'll be back," Ria panted having reached Kea's open door. "And now you've gotten this parcel. What are you up to?"  
  
Kea spun about and faced Ria, in her hand was a pile of papers, "Remember what I was telling you about my father?" Ria nodded, remembering.  
  
"Well, a few months ago, while I was in France on one of my periodical trips I hired someone to look into the events that happened leading to my father's arrest. I should have stayed until the report was finished, but I..., well something required my attention elsewhere," Kea said, handing the papers to Ria to read. Then heading to a corner of her room she lifted a blanket off a golden cage revealing an upside down pet bat, Sigmund.  
  
Ria looked up from reading and shrieked slightly, glaring at the pet in disgust. She never did like bats ever since one bit her finger when she was trying to feed it some fruit. Ria shuddered, "Will you put that cover back on that little beast?! And make sure Jeremy never sees him, he's terrified of bats."  
  
Kea grinned widely, "In that case, I'll put Siggy over his bed tonight."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Ria ground out, ready for battle.  
  
Kea just chuckled, "Just a thought." She put the blanket back on.  
  
"So what are you going to do about these?" Ria asked, done reading, when walked back over to her.  
  
Her friend shrugged again, "As of yet, I have no idea. I'll just have to wait and see what documents that other person has." By that time Kea had already shown Ria the letter she'd received.  
  
Here's the first chapter we're uploading tonight, there'll be another one. Please review! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this was too much to fit into one chapter so here's the rest of it.  Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 7

Three days later found Kea in the market square with Jeremy by her side while Ria took a short trip to an acquaintance's.  Not that Kea minded having him; it was a special time to spend together since they didn't do so very often.  As she was looking at some light yellow silk, someone placed a small box into her hand.

"Excuse me, miss, but you dropped this a few steps back."

Kea looked down at the box; it was exactly the one commented upon in the letter, "Thank you."

The person bowed and then left.  Kea slid the box into her money purse while taking out coins to pay for a few yards of silk fabric.  After thanking the clerk she found Jeremy looking at some wood carved toys.  He looked up with hopeful chocolate eyes at her approach.

"Toy, pweese?"  He asked, with two year old innocence, pointing to one in particular.  It was an exact mini replica of the Black Pearl, carved out of wood and painted all black.

Kea smiled, amused that he'd pick the ship his father sailed.  Although she didn't necessarily like kids, Jeremy was quickly making his way into her heart.  Crouching down she put the ship in his hands, "You want this one?"  He nodded in acquiesce.

After paying for the toy they went home, where Kea kissed him and handed him over to Kate for his nap.  She then headed to her room to check out the box she'd been given in the market place.  Ringing for some tea and a sandwich she opened the box and pulled out two letters that were in it.  She furrowed her brow in thought while unfolding the top one.  It read:

_Your next message is waiting for you in a __Tortuga__ tavern._

She stared at it.  Why can't they ever be more specific?  There are a lot of taverns in Tortuga.  She thought, setting the opened letter aside and picked up the second one.  This time she did recognize the handwriting.  This one said:

_My dear Kea,_

_          How I have tried and yet have not succeeded in getting you out of my mind.  Every night for the past six years I have longed for the silkiness of your hair; the smoothness of your skin; and the sparkly of your blue eyes when you laugh.  Please, follow what those other messages say.  Also enclosed in this box is something I thought would match your eyes.  I do indeed look forward to seeing you.  We have a lot to talk about._

_                                      I remain,_

_                             Captain Dylan Sparrow_ 

A tear fell on the page and she wiped away the others following it before they could run the ink.  Yes, she and Dylan had a lot to talk about when they met again.  She looked in the box and pulled out a gold chain with a light blue heart shaped sapphire pendant.  As soon as Ria returned she would show her the letter.

Jack was on his ship inspecting it like he routinely did everyday, just in case.  It was his beloved Pearl after all, while thinking about his relationship with Calandria, the woman that he still loved after all the years gone by.  Though he'd be damned if he told any of his crew that, they'd just give him hell. 

Captain Jack Sparrow smitten with a woman?  Perish the thought, because nobody would ever believe it.  His reputation tended to precede him.  He thought back to when he'd seen her at the Turner's, there had been a few moments when even he knew he was lost.  God help him if he was downright, head over heals in love with the woman.  If he was a landlubber, he would settle down, marry her, and have a family.  Unfortunately he wasn't, at all. 

There had been that bit of time in England, after meeting Ria, that he had been about ready to do it.  The Pearl being lost from him, he'd felt there was no need to do anything else other than settle down with her to live a long and fruitful life together.  But rumors had circulated and he found his onesies desiring to get his ship back at all costs, even if it meant fight a bunch of undead skeleton pirates. 

But, leaving her had been one of the hardest things to do.  Though he'd figured there would be another woman to fill that empty spot she'd left.  No such luck though, he'd found it was only Ria that would fill the void.  When he saw her again in Singapore it was a dream-come true.  Still beautiful as ever, she had once again claimed control over his heart.   

On the last night in Singapore together she'd given him her innocence with love.  In all his life no other woman had ever done that.  Whores didn't love their customers, neither were they virgins.  So when they'd been together that one night, Jack realized how much Ria truly meant to him.  Unfortunately marriage, at the time, was still not an option since they were both pirates, so they had to part ways.  Once again, leaving Jack with that little hole in his heart, only for it to fill when he saw her recently.

This time, Jack vowed, would be different.  They would not part on any terms unless they were parting together.  Too many years had passed with loveless relations for him to be lonely once more and he felt he could change that with beloved Ria by his side.  He needed her in his life to make him whole.

Suddenly his love struck thoughts were interrupted when he heard raised voices.  Looking around he spotted Kea and Ria on shore arguing together.  Intrigued he went to investigate.

The arguing friends were debating over what ship to sail to Tortuga since both their crews were restless.  If they didn't do anything soon there was going to be mutiny, both Captains knew it.  That was how the argument came about.

"If ye don't mind te much, we could take the Pearl?"  Jack's sensuous voice interrupted as he sauntered over to them, Ria's eyes watching his every movement.  She knew how perfect those movements were when used for a different, more intimate, action.  Jack grinned at the blatant stare, causing her to blush and look away.  He raised an eyebrow till it disappeared into his bandana, knowing what she was thinking about, it was in her eyes.  The longingly hungry look that made them a dark midnight blue color, which he had been imprinted in his mind during their last night in Singapore together.

"Good idea," Kea spoke up first.  Sailing on the Black Pearl would give her a chance to ask Jack about his brother, Dylan.  The only thing was that she had to wait until the opportune moment.  She didn't want Jack to know the real story behind her and Dylan meeting, yet.

Ria, having recovered, sent a puzzled look at Kea, "Okay, savvy, but there are a few things we need to take care of first, Jack."

"My ship is at your disposal, luv," Jack found and held Ria's gaze, then turned to Kea with a nod, "mate."

"Savvy, we'll be back in thirty minutes."  The two quickly went to speak with their crews.  Instructing them to sail for their hidden island where they hid their booty, then to meet them in Tortuga where they could drink and wench for a bit.

Stopping back in Port Royal, Ria arranged for the Turners to watch over Jeremy.  Kissing him goodbye she knew she'd left him in good hands.

A man from Kea's crew, who was of retiring age, volunteered to watch over the bat Sigmund for his Captain.  After giving orders to their household, they returned to where Jack and the Black Pearl awaited them.  When their stuff was loaded on, they set off towards Tortuga.

In Tortuga a day later. 

Kea and Ria followed Jack to the Faithful Bride tavern.  Avoiding the bustle they found a table in the corner. 

They ordered some rum tankards and sat down at an empty table.  Nervously Kea glanced around looking for anyone that may strike her as the person she was to meet.  She was also really nervous but did everything to conceal it, hoping this was the supposed tavern she would meet the person.  She took a deep drink of her rum that had been set in front of her just then to calm her nerves.

"Easy there mate," Jack commented as he watched her gulp the rum down.  "One would think ye were facing the gallows tomorrow, and that this is yer last drink."

Kea glared at him.  "I have no plan on doing that anytime soon," she snapped.  Jack reached over to take the tankard away from her.  "Don't even think about it."

Jack looked at Ria for an answer to Kea's possessiveness but she just shrugged.  She was just as puzzled as him, for Kea rarely drank rum.  Just then he reached over and squeezed Ria's hand in his causing her to give him a confused look.  Jack just smiled and kissed the appendage. 

Taken aback with his actions Ria looked to Kea for help.  But Kea just sat back with a raised eyebrow and grinned, folding her arms over her breasts.  Turning back to Jack, Ria frowned at him.

"Jack, what are you doing?"  He grinned at the question and began to stroke her hand.  She was totally caught off guard and tried to remove it from his but he held on tight.

"Nothing luv, just spending time with me special lady."  He smiled, sincerely this time, and almost lovingly. 

Lovingly?  Special lady?  Ria thought, confused again.  What does he mean by that?  I still love him, but one can never tell with Captain Jack Sparrow and his feelings.  She was starting to think that she had way to much time on her hands to analyze these things.

She cleared her throat, "Seriously, what are you doing?  This isn't like you at all."

"I told ye, I'm spending time with me special lady.  And this may not be like me but fer all ye know I've totally changed me onesies since ye last saw me.  'Sides I like being with ye luv, very much so."  He whispered huskily, making Ria's eyes widen.  "And claiming ye fer me own in front of all these people."

"Oh no!  Don't start that Jack Sparrow.  The last time we were together was wonderful, but it had its consequences.  One of which is back in Port Royal with the Turners.  I hope Jeremy's alright," She mutter the last part to herself.  Just then she saw someone across the bar she hadn't seen in a long time.  Getting up, she ignored Jack's surprised look, and made her way over to the friend who happened to be female Captain of her own ship; thankful to get away from the mind boggling situation that involved Jack. 

She smiled, "Hey Simone, long time, no see."

"That's Captain Simone te ye wench, and don't ferget it," the Captain said jokingly as she stood up and embraced Ria.  Gesturing to Ria to join her they sat down at the table Simone was at with another pirate, the infamous Captain Pierre Williams.

The man looked Ria up and down with obvious appreciation, "I've sailed the seven seas and you're the sleekest schooner I've ever sighted.  I'd love to drop anchor in your lagoon."

Ria just laughed, "You always had the worst ways of complimenting a woman, Pierre."  They all laughed at that.

"Sorry Pierre, I believe the woman is already taken.  Didn't you see her come in with Captain Jack Sparrow?"  Simone commented and they all glanced to Jack.  He was bantering back and forth with Kea when suddenly Kea leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.  And Kea was smiling.

Ria sat there, her hands balled into fists, in a silent rage.  Knowing how wrong the scene they'd just saw was, Simone and Pierre looked at Ria, shocked.  Everyone who was a pirate knew Jack Sparrow loved Calandria Morgan.  He never said it out loud but it had been talked about after Gibbs had gotten drunk in a tavern one night and the whole story Jack had told him had come out.  Since then it was the hottest pirate gossip around.

Jumping up Ria made her way over to Kea and Jack where she cleared her throat loudly, "What the hell are you doing?!!!"

Kea and Jack parted, looking up at her.  A guilty flush appeared on Jack's tanned face, "Ria, luv, it's not like that?  I swear."  He held his hands up in mock surrender.

Ria glared daggers; if looks could kill Jack Sparrow would be dead.  "Oh really?  Well, excuse me if I get upset by seeing the man I love kissing my best friend."

With that she picked up a rum tankard and "accidentally" spilled the drink on Kea.  Then she turned and ran outside before she burst into tears.

Realizing what he'd done Jack rushed out after her, leaving Kea sitting at the table.  Once he reached the street he glanced around and but didn't immediately see Ria.  He then remembered that her ship, The Golden Lark, was supposed to meet her there in Tortuga.  She must 'ave headed to the docks, he thought rushing off in that direction.

Ria stopped running when she reached the docks, looking through tear clouded eyes she tried to see if her ship was there yet.  The island they'd sent them to in order to get their hidden treasure was along the way so they must be there by now.  In the distance she was able to see that it was in fact there, having just docked in the darkness.  Letting out a sob she made her way towards it.

Jack ran to the docks just in time to see Ria clumping her way to her newly docked ship, her crew watching with surprised looks.  Panting from exertion he waited a minute to catch his breath.

"Calandria, luv!  Wait up!"  He yelled, waving his hands around.  She ignored him, but collapsed next to some barrels a few yards from the gang plank.  Jack was able to catch up with her then and kneeled by her sobbing body.

"How could you?  I know we haven't exactly said we're together or that we love each other.  That you've been with other women when we've been apart.  But, Kea's my best friend and that makes it worse.  And to think I thought it better not to tell you about our son Jeremy.  I mean, imagine what would happen if I did?  You'd probably run off and find another woman to kiss instead of me, leaving Jeremy and I alone once again.  Aren't I a lucky woman?"  She yelled sarcastically, not realizing she let out the biggest secret she had.

Jack cringed at what she said, "It wasn't like that luv; Kea means nothing to me but a sister and…wait!  Hold on jus' one minute!  Son?  Jeremy?   Ria, me beauty, what are ye talking about?"

Ria's eyes widened with surprise as she tried to clamp her hands over her mouth but Jack stopped her.  She gave him a weak look, "Ummm…what?"

"Ye just said something about us having a son named Jeremy.  Is that true?  And how?"  He shook his head, braids flapping around, "I mean when?"

"Oh Jack, I wanted to tell you but never had the heart to write it in a letter.  Remember our last night in Singapore?"  Jack nodded.  "Well because of that we now have a son named Jeremy who's staying with the Turners back in Port Royal.  Don't hate me for not telling you!  I'm still mad about what just happened."  She sobbed once again.  "I have to go back to him, my baby.  I can't stay here anymore."  She stood up and ran onto her ship yelling orders to the crew to right to set sail right away for Port Royal which they did without any questions, having witnessed everything. 

Jack was left still kneeling on the dock as the Golden Lark made a hasty retreat to Port Royal.  Stunned at what he'd just learned.

He, Captain Jack Sparrow, had a son named Jeremy.


	8. Chapter 8

Family Ties  
  
Disclaimer: Kea and Angie don't own anything, only in their minds.  
  
"If one does not know to which port one is sailing, no wind is favorable."  
  
::::::::::  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
::::::::::  
  
Kea smiled as Jack got up and followed Ria out the door. Apparently, her plan to get Ria to tell Jack about Jeremy had worked. He kiss was an act to get her to tell him. Although now she would have to face both Ria and Jack's wrath.  
  
She picked up her tankard, saluted the onlookers and finished the drink. She then set coins on the table and headed out. By now her ship would be in the dock and she could get a clean shirt. Suddenly the alcohol was starting to give her a headache.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Lord Harold Middleton, Kea's uncle on her mother's side, stood looking out the window of his London town house. He was very displeased by his niece's meddling. At the rate she was going he would have to place a bounty on her head. He may have sentenced her father to hang, but this time he was not going to let Kea get away.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Jack stood on the Tortgan dock, stunned. Then realized that if he didn't go after Ria, everything she had said about him would be true. He cursed, and headed back to the tavern to locate Kea. He had some unfinished business to discuss with her.  
  
Luckily he caught her as she was walking out the door of the tavern and he pulled her aside. He fixed her with an accusatory glare of deep anger.  
  
"What the hell was that for? You may have caused me to loose the woman I love." He ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I did it for the both of you. It was just an act, there was an audience. Besides, I don't feel that way towards you," she retorted, not in the mood to fight him. He was a better swordsman than her by far. "I merely paved the way for you to find out about Jeremy, though it's true it was not my place, but neither was it yours to forbid Dylan from leaving England, when he clearly wanted to."  
  
"He was too young," Jack stated matter-of-factly, Kea successfully deterring him from the subject of the kiss for a moment.  
  
Kea scoffed in his face, "Too young? Fifteen is too young, not twenty three. He was miserable!"  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed, "How do ye know that? How do ye know me brother?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say." She prevaricated, slightly alarmed by his tone. "Now shouldn't you be leaving to go after Ria, your bonny lass?"  
  
"Aye, yer right, but this conversation isn't over mate. I still have a few questions fer ye bout how ye know me brother." Jack promised, glaring at her. Kea almost shrunk away at his promise, but didn't by holding her own.  
  
"I don't doubt that." She replied.  
  
"Now, are ye coming with me so ye can apologize te Ria?" He asked when she just stood there.  
  
"No, I have matters of my own to attend to here. Besides, I don't think Ria would like me around her just yet."  
  
Jack nodded. "Fine then, we'll meet ye back here in a few days. And don't get any funny ideas about finding me brother or what not, or else I'll have te do something te ye, savvy?"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"It's a guarantee mate." Jack stated, grinning crazily.  
  
Kea smiled back, a bit warily though. "Off you go then, Jack."  
  
Following her advice, Jack sprinted off to the Black Pearl and set sail for Port Royal.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Ria arrived in Port Royal around three in the afternoon the next day and she hastily made her to the Tuner's to see Jeremy. Elizabeth met her in the hallway and directed her to the room Jeremy was staying; fortunately she did not ask Ria any questions after she saw the distress on her face. Liz realized that something involving Jack must have happened, for she knew that Ria loved him like she loved Will.  
  
Ria thanked Liz and went to where Jeremy was. When she got to his room, Kate, his nanny, was just about to put him down for a nap.  
  
"Mama!" Jeremy cried, squirming out of Kate's arms and running to her. Ria caught him in a bear hug and told Kate she would put him down for his nap. While putting him down, Jeremy showed her the little wooden ship he now treasured beyond anything else. Ria smiled and patted his head lovingly. Like father, like son, she thought while brushing a tear away before lying down next to her son in the bed. Taking him in her arms she kissed his head.  
  
"Mama, sing song pweese?" He asked, wanting to hear his favorite song. So Ria concede and sang him 'A Pirate's Life for Me' until he drifted off. Ria lay there for a while, listening to the quiet before she too fell asleep.  
  
::::::::::  
  
That was how they were when Jack entered the room two hours later. He had arrived in Port Royal as fast as the winds could carry him and had immediately gone to the Turner's, asking where he could find Ria. Elizabeth had smiled when he'd asked, knowing why he'd come back so she directed him upstairs to the right room. On going up he got lost and asked a maid for help, she pointed out Jeremy's room, telling him that 'Miss Morgan and Jeremy are taking a nap'.  
  
When he got to the room he stopped for a moment, shaken with trepidation, it was the first time meeting his son. His son! Jack thought with amazement. He now had a child to inherit the Black Pearl when he was gone. This made him think of all the pirate things he wanted to teach Jeremy, since he figured the boy had of course gotten all his amazing pirate skills.  
  
Jack paused again before the door for another long moment, his hand hovering over the door knob nervously. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, gripped the handle, opened the door and went in. There, on the bed, her back to him was Ria. His beautiful Ria, he thought, unexpected love filling his heart and making his breath catch in his throat. Slipping inside he closed the door silently so he wouldn't wake the two sleeping figures. He then tip toed over to them, though it didn't help that his effects clinked every time he moved, but luckily the two slept on.  
  
Going over to the bed, Jack softly sat on it and brushed a strand of golden hair out of Ria's eyes. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently with his own. Slowly, she opened her gold flecked blue eyes and looked into Jack's dark chocolate ones.  
  
"Jack?" She whispered, not really believing that he'd come after her. It was a-dream-come true, though she was still mad at him. He actually coming after her made her forgive him a little bit.  
  
"Shhh, luv. Aye, it's me." Jack answered, now stroking her cheek. "I'm here for you, ma cherie." (my dear)  
  
"But, but, what are you doing here?" She shook her head with confusion. "Wait! You kissed Kea!" She accused him with a mean look.  
  
"I think I'll leave that for her to explain because it was all her doing, not mine luv. I'd never betray ye, kitten. But, I'm 'ere te see ye and our boy." He said, looking down at Jeremy's still sleeping form. Their conversation hadn't awakened him; he was a really deep sleeper like Jack.  
  
Ria frowned a bit. "Humph. She's in trouble when I see her next. Anyway, would you like to meet Jeremy? I've never really told him about you, I didn't think you'd be in his life enough." She admitted, glancing at Jeremy.  
  
"Perhaps that can change luv." Jack commented, then tentatively reached down and ran his hand over his don's wavy gold hair. "I don't believe it," he murmured.  
  
Ria smiled, "Neither did I when I first saw him after he was born. All I thought was that he was the most beautiful baby in the world, I'm sorry you missed it. Truly I am, now do you want to meet him or not?"  
  
Jack nodded 'yes' and Ria gently shook Jeremy. "Jeremy, love, it's time to wake up. Nappy time is over, darling; your papa is here to see you."  
  
"Papa?" Jeremy stretched, opening his eyes and looking to Jack who was sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
Jack smiled in shock that he was meeting his son. "Aye, I be yer papa, Jeremy." His voice shook a bit with emotion.  
  
The boy smiled innocently and sat up. Reaching out he demanded, "Up!"  
  
Surprised, but happy his son was taking to him quickly, Jack picked Jeremy up. He giggled as Jack smacked a sloppy kiss on his cheek, his papa's whiskers tickling him. Then Jack began tossing him in the air then catching him, to his delight. Ria grinned happily; Jack was actually going to be a better father than she thought.  
  
"Bwack Pweerl," Jeremy bubbled out while pointing to something on the bed. Jack stopped the tossing and looked to Ria.  
  
"Black Pearl? What's he talking about, Ria?"  
  
"His toy he got when out with Kea." She dug the wooden toy out from under the sheets and showed it to him. "It's as if he knew who his father was."  
  
Jack grinned golden, "Aye, he's a smart one, me boy. Takes after 'is father, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Ria rolled her eyes, "And his mother, Captain Calandria Morgan." Her eyes widened. "That reminds me, is Jeremy's last name Morgan or Sparrow?"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, Calandria me sweet, we have time to think about it later, and we certainly will." Jack tucked Jeremy and his toy into the crook of his left arm. "Now, let me play with me boy, darling."  
  
Getting up, he sat on the wood floor and started telling Jeremy about his ship, using the small toy as a model. Jeremy listened, wide eyed and enthralled.  
  
"By the way, where is Kea?" Ria interrupted their play for a minute as she sat beside them.  
  
"That's what I was goin' te tell ye. She's waiting in Tortuga for us, and I believe she has something te tell ye as well."  
  
"Does she?" Ria wondered, snuggling into Jack's right side while he continued to bond with their son.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Kea watched the Black Pearl sail out of the harbor, and then went to her ship to change her shirt. Hardly anyone was on there so she was able to get on without being noticed. This time she settled on a pastel yellow silk shirt. She exited her cabin and headed back into town to figure out where she was going to get the next message. While meandering through the streets, a group of thugs descended upon her.  
  
"Hold there mate." The leader said. "You cannot pass, unless you pay up."  
  
"But I have no money." Kea responded because it was true, it was all on her ship.  
  
"Then we will 'ave te kill ye and take wha' ye 'ave."  
  
Kea assessed how many offenders there where, four against one. She would be unable to take them all on, unfortunately, and she had never been a good negotiator so the only alternative was to draw her sword and try her damnedest. Fighting fiercely, she managed to down three before she was rendered unconscious.  
  
When she awoke, she lifted an unsteady hand to her throbbing head. It was pushed away by another, much larger hand. Startled, her eyes flew open and she looked into deep brown eyes so much like his brother Jack's.  
  
Captain Dylan Sparrow. He had dark brown hair that was collar length and falling into his eyes. His build was so much like Jack's that they could pass as twins, only Dylan was younger by six years, making him twenty nine years of age. They also were in the same profession: pirating. Dylan's ship was named Le Libertes Fantome, or in English the Freedom Ghost. His young clean shaven looks made people underestimate him. Too, what small details others missed, he was sure to catch. Thanks to this he was a shrewdly successful pirate and smuggler.  
  
Kea struggled to sit up but was held down firmly by Dylan. "Careful Kiwi," he said in his husky, sensuous voice while using his nickname for her.  
  
"I always knew you were trying to get me on my back," Kea quipped, trying to stand. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Thirty minutes or so," Dylan answered, gripping her elbow to steady her.  
  
"I see." She looked around the room and noticed one of the thugs. "So, those were your men who attacked me."  
  
"Yes, I am truly sorry about that," Dylan said, pushing some hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back into them. "It was the only way for me to get to you."  
  
"All you had to do was leave me a note," Kea commented dryly.  
  
"I think there have been too many notes of late, my dear," Dylan replied; hand still on her elbow, his thumb moving in circles on the inside of it. Kea glanced down then back up at him, an eyebrow rising in question. He stopped the motion.  
  
"Oh, yes, what is the meaning of those messages?"  
  
"I can't say." He kept his reasons tight lipped.  
  
"I see, can't you tell me who I am up against?" Dylan shook his head 'no' and Kea sighed, rubbing her temples. "So, where are we exactly?" She looked around again, taking in the scenery with mild interest.  
  
"In a small house outside of town, I couldn't find anywhere else to take you."  
  
Of course he couldn't; carrying any other place would rouse suspicion. After all, Dylan wouldn't know that she had a ship of her own. At that moment, a young boy burst into the room.  
  
"Cap'n! I jest seen the ship, Le Clarion, dock in the harbor not te long ago. Though ye'd like te know, so I asked bout ye meetin' the Cap'n but no one knew where he was."  
  
Kea chuckled, hiding a smirk behind her hand. Oh man they'd freak if they knew it was SHE who was the Captain of the Le Clarion. Hearing her, the two turned to face her.  
  
Dylan's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You know the Captain?" He was intrigued that his charming Kiwi would know the Captain of the ship.  
  
"Yes, as it so happens I do know the Captain." Kea caught the ripple of jealousy that flickered across Dylan's face. "And I can get you on the ship, if you'd like."  
  
"You sure he won't mind?" Dylan asked, really wanting to go on it and meet the Captain.  
  
Kea grinned up at him enigmatically, "Positive."  
  
::::::::::  
  
Alright, there's chapter eight for you all. Chapter nine will be coming along soon enough so no worries.  
  
Ta for now and don't forget to Review!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:  For whoever gets this story on author alert, it'd be great if you readers reviewed this story.  Kea and I would be very grateful!  Thanks!

::::::::::

Chapter 9

::::::::::

Jack and Ria spent a few days in Port Royal so Jack could get acquainted with Jeremy.  During those days, they got closer as a family.  Excited to be a dad, Jack decided to show off his precious son to the Black Pearl's crew and show Jeremy his ship.

When Jeremy saw the ship he screamed in delight and began clapping his chubby little hands together.  Ria grinned at Jack, who laughed and swung the boy onto his shoulders for a piggy back ride.  As a family, they went onto the ship where Jack called everyone together.

"Gents!  This be Jeremy, me son.  He's one of the crew now so teach 'im the ropes if ye can."

Delighted to get to spoil the Captain's son, the crew scooped him up to croon over him.  Jack smiled and put an arm around Ria's shoulders.

"Luv, this is a day we'll always remember.  I thank ye for making me the 'appiest pirate in the entire world!"  Jack crowed with obvious delight.  Both he and Jeremy were made happy easily, which made Ria happy too.  It was nice to feel part of a family once more, she'd missed it.

"You're welcome, darling.  But I couldn't have done it without you if you get my drift, me sexy pirate."  Ria smirked and looked up at him.  Jack looked down at her and then swept her into a heart melting kiss.  The crew, who were passing Jeremy around, stopped to hoot and holler at the couple.  It was nice to see their Captain really and truly happy again.  Jack and Ria parted, leaving her breathless and he a loss for words-almost.

"We could always practice having more kiddies.  Hmmmm?  Shall we be naughty again, pet?"  Jack questioned, his eyebrows moving up and down in question.

Ria laughed and stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear.  "Perhaps I'll have to take you up on that offer, Captain.  I have been deprived of your wonderful loving these past three years, after all."  Jack's breath caught in his throat, suddenly totally turned on.  He cast a smoldering gaze to his love's knowing visage.

"Wench, ye don't know what ye do te me," he growled, pulling her flush against his front side.  The fact that he was turned on very noticeable to her now.

"Oh, I think I do, darling, I think I do," Ria purred and captured his lips once again.

::::::::::

On the day before they left for Tortuga, Jack and Ria were loath to part with Jeremy while they went away.  Jack suggested they take him along and after discussing it thoroughly, going over the pros and cons, they decided to take him along.  After all, both Ria and Jack would be with; so they did bring him and they left the next day on the Black Pearl.

::::::::::

Dylan was amazed at how big Le Clarion was.  He had heard reports on how magnificent it was, but never thought he would have the honor of ever treading its boards.  Now he only had to meet the famous Captain.  He looked around for Kea who was standing by the wheel talking to one of the crew members.  She was actually instructing them not to give any hints that she was the Captain.

"This is a very impressive ship.  It must have taken a long time to build," he breathed, totally enthralled.

"Indeed it did, cost about ninety five thousand pounds.  Or so the Captain mentioned," Kea stated, running a hand on the smooth rail.  Dylan gave her a strange look as her crew bustled about.  "You should see his cabin."  Kea led the way there and opened the door to reveal a richly furnished room with the best furniture.

Dylan looked over at the four poster, king size bed.  "I bet the Captain entertains a lot in here," he quipped, thinking about Kea's earlier statement.

Kea stifled a laugh.  "So he does.  The bed is really comfortable," she said, watching for his reaction to the comment.  A look of pure jealousy flashed across his handsome face before he schooled it into an impassive mask.

Kea turned away to hide her grin.  "Yes, very comfortable, the Captain spares no expense when it comes to being comfortable.  I get to sleep here nearly every night."

Dylan looked at her sharply, his eyes boring holes in her head.  "Have you changed so much since we last met, Kea?"  He asked through clenched teeth.

"I do not know what you mean," she fibbed, idly looking at a map on the table nearby.

"Oh, come on, Kea.  Of course you do."  He counted on his fingers.  "You admitted that you know him intimately, you enter his cabin without asking, order his crew about, and you comment about the bed as if you are romantically involved," he stopped to catch his breath, and decided to be blunt.  "_DO_ you have a romantic relationship with the Captain?"  He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And if I did, why would it matter to you?"  She said in a tone dripping with suggestion.

"Blast it, Kea!"  Dylan swore, jealousy getting the better of him.  "You know I still care for you!"

"Oh, I know that do I?  Well, that's interesting.  It certainly didn't look like it six years ago," Kea said bitterly.  She turned around to face him, arms folded and a grin suddenly on her face.  "No, I am not the Captain's courtesan, if that is what you mean.  If you must know, you have been in the presence of Le Clarion's Captain since you first stumbled across me this afternoon.  It would be impossible for me to have a romantic relationship with the Captain because I AM the Captain."

"What?!"  Dylan exclaimed in disbelief, his handsome eyes widened in shock, mouth slack jawed.  "YOU are the Captain?  You've been playing me all along, you lying wench."

Kea's grin got wider, choosing to ignore the 'wench' comment.  "Indeed.  Welcome aboard the Le Clarion, Captain Sparrow.  Your brother was impressed as well," she pronounced, walking past him.  "Make yourselves comfortable.  We still have a few days to wait till Jack and Ria get back.  No doubt you must have lots to think about and Jack has something he'll want to tell you when you see him."  She threw a glance over her shoulder, walking past him and leaving the room.  Her laughter floated back to him through the open door.

As soon as Kea walked away from the door, her smile faded.  So, she and Dylan had met up again after six years, but neither wanted to discuss the matter that had driven them apart.  Maybe she was too hard on him.  Maybe she should have given him the benefit of the doubt.  But, then, seventeen year olds rarely knew their own minds.

She recalled the heat she had felt from where Dylan had touched her while helping her up.  It had taken all her will power to remain impassive.  Careful, Kea, you will become a lovesick, romantic fool like Ria, she scolded herself.  She called to her first mate and told him that if anyone was asking for her that she was indisposed.  She needed some time alone to think of what had just become of her life.

::::::::::

Dylan sat down on the Captain or Kea's bed and sighed.  Kea was nothing like he remembered.  True, she was vindictive as ever but she was also a bit cynical.  Well, only when it came to his feelings for her.  Ever since that day, he'd cursed himself at letting Amy pursue him.  But he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings, all the while never realizing it would cause him the loss of a good friend.  It had been a week later that he realized he had fallen in love with Kea, and he couldn't go back, for he was already on a ship out of England.

He closed his eyes to dislodge the image of the shuttered look that had been in Kea's eyes.  It haunted him, along with his desire to kiss those luscious red lips, run his hands through her long blond hair, and feel the softness of her skin while she was next to him ever night he went to bed.  But, no, it was not to happen soon.  They still had to rekindle their friendship, before he hoped for something else, something more.

Sighing, he got up from the bed and went out onto the deck of the ship.  Looking around he could not see any sign of Kea.  Reluctantly he went back to the house where he'd brought her earlier. 

::::::::::

The next day Kea entered Morrows End and looked around at the patrons.  They were mostly merchants, though every once in a while the inn got wealthy landowners who probably had to get repairs on their ships.  She took a seat by an old man who was studying a chess board.

"Each event is preceded by prophecy, but without the hero there is no event," he said without looking up.

"Really?  I'll keep that in mind," Kea responded to the old man, whose name was Maurice and happened to have known her father from when he lived in France.  Every time she was in Tortuga she made a point to visit him.

"Mark me words, young lady, your time is coming," Maurice said pointedly.

"It is, is it?"  He nodded and she smiled at him.  "Well, until it does, how about a game of chess?"

"You'll lose."  He began by moving a pawn.

"What makes you so sure?"  Kea inquired, moving a knight.

The old man chuckled.  "Your father said that to me before he met your mother."  He moved the pawn in front of his queen.

"Um."  Kea muttered, and then fell silent as they contemplated their moves.  "Maurice, what was my father like?"

"Young, restless, and ready for adventure, that is, before he met your mother.  He was an honorable man who cared for his tenants, fixed cottages, preserved the family fortune, and truly loved your mother."  Maurice moved a rook.  "Check."

Kea smiled as she moved her bishop.  "And mate.  But then, you let me have the game.

Maurice chuckled.  "So I did."  He stopped when he saw the ruby necklace.  "Can I see your necklace?"

Kea reached up to unclasp it; before it could fall down the front of her shirt she caught it and handed it to him.

"Yes, I thought it was so."

"Pardon?"

Maurice handed it back to her.  "Keep it hidden; time only knows what fate has in store for it."  With that he got up and left.  Kea stayed at the table deep in thought, still puzzled by the proclamation.  She could think of nothing significant about her necklace that would cause her harm.  Weird, she thought, shaking her head.  Deciding she needed rest, she went to the upstairs of the tavern where she'd rented a room.  Perhaps after a good nights sleep she'd remember something about the necklace.

::::::::::

The next day she was no closer to knowing anything new about the jewelry she owned.  Catching a glimpse of Maurice she followed his figure out the door of the tavern.  She wanted to ask him a few more questions.  But before she could call to him he had disappeared. 

As she glanced about the street a hand fell upon her shoulder so that she whipped around quickly.

"Dylan," she gasped, seeing who it was.  "You've managed to find me again."

"Kea, are you alright?"  He asked, noticing her pale countenance.

"Yes," she responded.

"Good," he whispered, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her firmly.  It was something he'd wanted to do for a while.  He smiled inwardly as he felt her stiffen and then wrap her arms around his neck.  He had been looking forward to savoring the taste of her lips ever since he had met her for the first time.  With one hand, he undid the bow in her hair and ran his fingers through her silky hair, pushing her against the wall of the inn. 

Kea was startled at the feel of the cold brick against her back, so she leaned into Dylan for warmth.  If he let her go now, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own.

Dylan took that opportunity to intensify the kiss.  He lowered his lips to her neck and would have gone further, but Kea stopped him.

"Dylan, let us not start something we cannot finish," she said, a trifle breathless.

"We already started something the day we met," Dylan whispered, detangling his fingers from her hair, albeit reluctantly.  "Kiwi, I will never understand you.  One moment you're amicable, and then the next moment you pull away.  All I know is that I am in love with you, and terribly sorry for what happened.  She just came upon me while I was figuring what fencing move to teach you."  He was about to say more, but they were interrupted by Devon, the young boy from earlier at the house.

"Excuse me Captain, but I have a message here for Miss Kea."

"Thank you Devon," Kea said taking the paper from him.  "Let us know when the Black Pearl is in port, will you?"

"Aye, Cap'n."  He sprinted off as Kea opened the message.  This one was worded entirely different.  It was almost like the sender was enjoying his cat and mouse game, enjoying it so much that he decided to add humor to the message.  It read:

_Your next destination is one full of fires and traps.  One fatal step and you might end up in flames.  But travel to it you must, before you future vanishes into dust.  So travel to The __Burning__Island__ of Death._

Dylan read it over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  "What do we do now?"

"Wait for Jack and Calandria to get here."

They waited back at her ship, things between them pretty well settled, for now.

"So, it was your ship that attacked Port Royal?  Captain, what did happen to your ship anyway?"

Dylan ran a hand through his hair before replying.  "There was a mutiny right after we reached here.  Several faithful members selected to stay-" he was cut off by Kea's laugh.  "What?"

"Just remembering something Jack told me.  You Sparrow brothers really have a past when it comes to mutinies," Kea said reclining on her bed while Dylan sat in a chair.

"And you don't?"

"Of course not, females are always more observant than males, that they have the situations already under control before it begins," Kea said, twirling her dagger around.

"Kea, what has gotten into you?"

"Lives change, people grow up."

"Captain, the Black Pearl has been spotted entering the bay," her first mate said upon opening the cabin door.  Dylan was cut off by him from responding to Kea's cynical, almost unemotional comment.  Both Kea and Dylan went onto the deck and down to the dock.

They were hardly on the dock before Jeremy came running towards Kea.  Dylan's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Jeremy looked like his brother and there was also another emotion in his eyes when he saw Kea start playing with the boy.  Both Jack and Ria noticed this and gave each other questioning glances.

Jack looked back to Dylan and glared at him.  "Dylan, we need to talk," he said sternly.

Dylan turned to Kea.  "Oh no, I think I am in trouble," he joked.

"Dylan!" Jack said, using the same stern voice he had when asking Norrington to hand him his effects.

Dylan rolled his eyes and followed his older brother.  Jack led Dylan back onto the Pearl and into his cabin.  "I'm very disappointed in ye Dylan."

"Jack, it was boring back home.  The only good thing about it was meeting Kea."

"How did that come about anyway?"  Jack asked.  "And why did you tell her everything about our family's past and problems?"

"I didn't mean to.  One moment we were talking about fencing, the next thing I knew was that she knew our whole family history."

::::::::::

"So, that is the Dylan I have heard so much about," Ria commented, taking Jeremy back from Kea.  "What have you two been doing while we've been gone?  Having a bit of personal fun?"

Kea actually flushed at Ria's teasing.  "I gave him a tour of my ship."

"I am sure he liked the bed," Ria casually commented.  "Among many other interesting places."

Kea smiled at the thought.  "But of course.  I had a fun time leading him on.  I had him thinking I was the Captain's love interest."  She laughed.

"I bet you did, being the vindictive seductress you are.  I am still mad at you, by the way."  Ria glared at her as she settled Jeremy on a hip.  He began playing with her hair and mumbling to himself.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events.  Dylan and I are to be scolded like young kids.  But, I do owe you an apology.  So I'm sorry.  It wasn't my place to do what I did, but the look on your face…."  Kea burst out laughing at Ria's expense.

Ria glared at her playfully.  "Alright, young lady, go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out."

Kea saluted her, smirking.  "Aye, aye, Captain!"

They both laughed, Jeremy wondering what was going on between his mother and aunt.

"Anyway," Kea said, taking a deep breath, "I got another message.  It wants us to go to some called The Burning Island of Death."

Ria raised an eyebrow at the name and put Jeremy down to run around.  "I think we should talk to Jack."

"Did someone mention me name?"  Jack declared, arms outstretched, being followed by Dylan.  Together the two looked so much like they were twins.

"Yes, Jack, darling, remember what I was telling you about the letters?  Well, Kea got another one," Ria said, hooking her arm around his waist when he approached.

"Did she now?"  Jack replied, leaning down to tenderly kiss Ria's upturned lips.  Just being away from her more than one minute seemed like forever to him. Parting, the two smiled lovingly at each other.  A moment not missed by Kea and Dylan.  Dylan wondered if he and Kea would ever be that way.  Kea just turned away from the scene.  True, she and Dylan could have been like Jack and Ria, but she wasn't ready yet.  He still had to regain her trust.  She quickly made her way back to her ship.

Suddenly a toddling Jeremy rushed over, teetering on the edge of the dock.  He had wanted his auntie Kea to hold him.  Dylan scooped him up before he could tumble into the bay and settled him into his arms. 

"Jack?  Who is this boy?"  Dylan asked as he bounced Jeremy up and down in his arms.

"Tha's me and Ria's boy, Jeremy, you're nephew."

Dylan looked at Jeremy with surprise.  But seeing that the boy had both his parents distinguished features, he knew what Jack said was true.

"My nephew, wow, Jack, I never figured you'd be the first to have a kid."

Jack grinned, and looked delightedly at Ria.  "Neither did I, but then again I hadn't known me beauty, Calandria, yet."  He kissed her cheek.

Ria pushed him a bit, jokingly.  "Jack, you're becoming a softy."

Jack's face contorted in mock terror.  "Ria, ye wound me!"

Ria snorted and turned to watch Dylan play with her son.  He, himself, would be a great dad one day, and it would be nice if Kea was his lucky lady to have his kids.  She sighed, and hoped that the two of them could work out their differences and realized they were meant to be together.

::::::::::

A few hours later, back on her ship, Kea was interrupted in her cabin by the door opening while pouring over a map.  Ria entered with Jack, and Dylan with Jeremy in his arms.

"So, what is the plan of action?"  Jack asked, getting down to business right away.  Ria had told him about the third note.

"We'll travel as before, on the Black Pearl.  Whoever has been sending the letters obviously knows my ship, Le Clarion.  The Pearl will not be spotted in the dark and he probably doesn't know we have teamed up with you," Kea said with all authority of the Duchess she was.  Gone was the mildness and softness she usually displayed, even Ria was surprised at it.  She knew Kea was a Duchess, but she never thought she would pull rank amongst friends.  Dylan fidgeted in the chair he'd sat in.

"You want to say something?"  Kea asked him.

"Only that whoever this is knows I'll be with you," Dylan said.

"Still, it wouldn't be good to underestimate him," Ria pointed out.

"Good point.  So it might be a trap.  I'll instruct my crew to follow at a distance, just in case."  Kea looked to Dylan.  "At some point you will be expected to betray me.  You have my full permission to do so.  You've done it before; no doubt you can do so again."

Everyone looked at him.  "But…."  He stammered.

"Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good, now let's get this into motion so we can get it over with."

::::::::::

Alright all you readers, please, please, please review this story.  It would make me really happy.  Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed.

Ta for now!

DaydreamBeliever14 and Mystress Daedra


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: My fellow writer, Mystress Daedra, has rewritten her Secret Window story 'Extenuating Circumstances'. So go check it out. It's very good!

Chapter 10

The Burning Island of Death was just that, an island of burning lava pits, fire swamps and volcanoes.

Jack, Ria, Jeremy, Dylan and Kea went ashore. They looked around with grim faces, all except Jeremy, who viewed it with round, eager eyes that were ready to explore. He struggled out of his aunt's arms.

"Jeremy, be careful," Ria called after him.

"Yes mama!" He yelled as he ran off.

"I'll go with him," Kea said, rushing to follow. Dylan went after her, leaving Jack and Ria alone.

"Jack, I do believe your little brother has a crush on Kea."

Jack glanced at where Dylan and Kea had just ran off too and said, "Aye, but a little more than that."

Dylan caught up to Kea and fell into step with her.

"I um-," he started, sneaking a glance at her.

"Dylan-," Kea said at the same time as him.

"No you go ahead," Dylan responded.

Kea sighed. Usually she was really good with words, but at the moment she didn't have any. Her mother had taught her how to be a lady of society while they had lived with her uncle. What had been taught to her seemed to be lost now.

She was tired; tired and angry at herself. Every night she had lain awake in the cabin Jack had given her and Ria to share – somehow he had known she was not going to share a room with his brother – he had been the forth most on her mind.

Kea groaned inwardly. Not only was Dylan causing her sleepless nights, she was starting to get all love struck like Ria. Besides, she was willing to forgive him. After all, she was not one to carry a grudge very long.

"I wish to apologize for my comments earlier. It was immature of me. Pressure has been put upon me to settle my father's murder."

"Kea, I only wanted you to know that I would never hurt you intentionally."

"'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'", Kea quoted. "But it is not good to dwell on the past. We, both of us, were very young. What do you say we start over?" She offered her hand for him to shake.

Dylan smiled and took the outstretched hand, but instead of shaking it, he leaned down and kissed it softly.

"Good morning, Milady. I couldn't help but notice your charm. My name is Dylan Sparrow, and who do I have the honor of addressing?"

"Her Grace, Lady Kea Renee Arthington, Duchess of Ashland," Kea replied while curtsying prettily.

"You're the first woman I have ever been tempted to kiss upon first meeting, Milady," Dylan admitted, his voice a bit husky sounding.

"I doubt that, but I hope I am the last."

"Oh, I have every intention of making it so," he murmured before lowering his head to kiss her.

The mood was unfortunately broken when they heard Jeremy squeal loudly. Quickly breaking apart, they rushed to him just in time for Kea to grab him before he fell into a hidden lava pit. In doing so she pulled a muscle in her shoulder. She carefully handed the boy to his uncle's waiting arms.

Holding her shoulder, Kea started to stand up when she heard the cock of a pistol.

"If you please, Milady, do stand up slowly," a voice ordered.

The voice was vaguely familiar, Kea thought, as she slowly stood up while holding her hurting shoulder and turned around. Just to find Ria and Jack bound and gagged with someone holding Jeremy captive; while Dylan was in the grasp of the one and only Ensign Fielding.

Kea winced inwardly as her shoulder moved slightly. Dylan may be strong, but the Ensign was bulkier and would take Dylan down if he tried anything. She looked at the gentleman who had his pistol trained on her.

"Sir Phillip?" She asked, slightly puzzled, as recognized the man who had served under her father in the war, before he inherited the title of Duke.

Sir Phillip hadn't changed much in appearance since Kea had last seen him. He was still medium height, with sharp weasel like facial features, and greasy dull brown hair. Kea wondered why her father had befriended him and what was he doing here after eighteen years?

Come to think of it, she thought, why hadn't he been at my father's sentence to exonerate him form the accusations of treason? Something was not right.

She suddenly recalled the investigator's report; her father's lands had been given to a Sir Phillip Linstrum, a distant relative. The pieces then fell into place.

"You killed my father; you wanted his land," Kea accused.

"Well, well, well, nice to see you again as well Miss Arthington," Sir Phillip sneered. "But you have it wrong; it was your uncle that signed the orders. I merely carried them out. Looks like your past has finally caught up with you." He laughed evilly; pistol still steady in his hand.

"What do you mean? My uncle had nothing to do in France, he is English. He could do nothing in the French courts." She rubbed her head to clear it of its now hanging cobwebs. "My past or my parents? For surely the sins of the father shouldn't fall upon the children, and as I recall, I have done nothing that merits me to have an unscrupulous past," she said calmly, despite the pain in her arm, head and frankly all over her body.

"What a nice speech, my dear," Sir Phillip mocked, "I am sure your father would be proud of you for making it. Ask you uncle when you see him again, he'll straighten you out on who's who."

"I daresay," Kea said through clenched teeth. "What do you went with me?" She asked with all the regality she could muster, as she straightened to her full height.

"You have a charming necklace I need," Sir Phillip stated simply.

"What makes you think I have this necklace? I mean, anyone else could have it, considering it's a much sought after thing and all. Or I could have sold it, too," she said, shrugging and wincing.

"Ha!" Ensign Fielding spoke up suddenly.

Kea turned to glare at him. What was he doing here with her father's traitorous friend and not back in Port Royal? When she returned there she would remember to talk to Norrington about it.

"Really, milady, I sincerely doubt that. Both of us know the significance of the necklace," Sir Phillip broke in.

"Oh yes, another curse needing to be broken. What is it with curses anyway? And how pirates seem to always be involved with them one way or another? I didn't know they were smart enough to know how to break them, let alone know one was placed on them. No offense to both Sparrow Captains."

Jack inclined his head to indicate no offense was taken and Dylan just shrugged. Jeremy suddenly squirmed, scared and wanting his mommy, but Ria stayed impassive, wanting to go to his rescue but knowing now was not the time. Nor was it time to help Kea, worse harm could be done then if she tried.

"For God's sakes, let Jeremy go! Can't you see he's scared? Or have any of you vile creatures have any decency? Oh, I forgot, pirates don't have any," Kea spat.

The comment earned her a slap on the face by one of the vile creatures. Dylan struggled to get out of the Ensign's grip, but he stopped when Kea held up a hand. She really didn't want anyone else getting unnecessarily hurt, she didn't know what Sir Phillip had planned, but it would be better for none of them to get hurt before he carried his plan out.

"And if I had it over, is there any chance of you letting us go?" Kea asked, though she knew it was pointless.

"None," was the answer she got.

"Very well then, I shan't hand it over." Another pointless comment, but the pain in her shoulder was becoming so unbearable that any wise comment would not form. As she said that someone came behind her and grabbed her arm. Pain exploded and she felt all the color drain from her face just before the blackness descended.

Jack, Ria, and Dylan were leaning over her when she woke up in a small hut that, she was told by the others, surrounded by lava.

"Yes, yes, I know, but antagonizing the antagonist is not a prudent thing to do," she groaned, struggling to sit up but fell back when a sharp pain shot up her right arm. She was helped into a sitting position by Dylan.

"I am more concerned with your arm at the moment," Dylan said. His hair was in his face and Kea wanted to reach up and brush it away but the pain in her arm stopped her.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked, looking to Ria and noticing her tight features and tear stained face.

"Fielding too him," Jack growled angrily from where he was pacing the small room.

"Merde!" Kea cursed in French, forgoing the use of the milder word. "Ria, Jack, I'm sorry, if I had any idea this would occur I would not have asked you two to come."

"Never mind that, we'll talk about it later. For now, Dylan's right, something needs to be done about that shoulder," Ria said, struggling to contain her fear for Jeremy. Even though she loved her son, she was a practical woman and nothing could be done until they escaped. But she was amazed how Kea could hold on so long with out breaking down.

Little did she know how close Kea actually was to breaking down. Nothing had been going too well for her since she'd received Dylan's letter and the conflicting emotions about her uncle's part in her father's death didn't help.

She ached all over but the sense of duty that had been instilled in her kept her going, kept her from reflecting upon her own pain. She had to make it up to Ria and Jack for endangering their son.

She might as well accept it; it was her jealousy of the couple's affections that had made her kiss Jack in the first place. She wasn't as good as people thought. Funny how people have expectations in others, and if they are not careful they put too much hope in someone and it comes back to haunt them when the person fails. She thought ruefully.

How had she forgotten all her mother had taught her about what a true lady was? How had she gotten so conceited during the years? Why should she, a duchess in her own right, be jealous of a commoner? Because, Calandria Nerissa Morgan had found the love of her life, had forgone the life Kea had so ardently enjoyed, just for a man with humble origins of his own.

Amazing, how some circumstances make a person reflect upon their past, Kea thought as tears finally began to cascade down her face. She could no longer hold them back.

Ria, who had been sitting next to her, felt them hit her hand and looked at her friend with a new respect. Kea was finally able to show more emotions. Normally Ria never saw her cry over anything, and seeing her now made her realize how fragile her friend really was. She put her arms around Kea and held her as she wept.

Dylan and Jack watched the two. A year or two earlier Jack would have interrupted impatiently, but he didn't. Dylan on the other hand didn't know what to do. He wished Kea had turned to him for comfort, that she trusted him.

After a while, Kea pulled herself together and stiffly stood up. Jack had stopped his pacing and now stood next too Ria while Dylan gazed out the window. An uneasy silence hung over the four individuals.

Shaking her head Kea looked about.

"I must apologize to you all for getting you into this mess. I hope in time I can make it up to you." She smiled slightly. "Now, as tow of you so wisely suggested, we should look at my arm. While that's being done, I'm open to suggestions on how to get out of here."

Jack held up his index finger, a gesture he always did when he was about to make a suggestion, when the door opened.

"By the way, thank you for the use of the Black Pearl, Captain," Sir Phillip said as he walked in the room. Jack growled in response. "Ah I see you are awake my dear. The ship's surgeon though you might need something for your arm." He threw some bandages and dropped a bowl of water on the floor for her then bowed regally while saying, "Thank you for the necklace by the way, milady," he said as he shut the door again.

"Let me guess, he got the necklace while I was out of it," Kea said dryly as she stood up and started pacing. "At least he's not trying to insult our intelligence." The other three looked at her before comprehending what she was talking about.

"You're right," Dylan said. Jack and Ria now turned to him with questioning looks.

"Well? Think about it, he has made our escape almost too easy. It is like he is waiting for us to get free. Firstly, he didn't bind our hands, and secondly, he gave me bandages." He commenced pacing and Kea thought that it might run in the family.

By then Ria had gotten hold of the bowl and bandages.

"There's something I don't get," Jack said, speaking up.

Kea raised an eyebrow in interest as did the others as she continued to pace.

"How does this all fit in?"

Kea halted abruptly, and would have tripped if Dylan hadn't caught her. He looked down into her blue eyes as he reveled in the feel of her in his arms started his blood to stir. If he just moved in a bit closer….

Jack cleared his throat, bringing Dylan out of his thoughts, though he did not let go of Kea. Who was enjoying the warmth emanating from his body.

"Sir Phillip said this was al my uncle's doing. I think, at first the two were working together, until after my father's execution. After that, they parted ways. The attack on the fort was just a decoy to get Ria and me away while several spies came ashore. Somehow, they must have seen Jeremy and me in the market place and I made no attempt to conceal the necklace either."

"What is with the necklace anyway? I mean, Will had that medallion and all. Is there actually a curse?" Ria questioned.

Kea chuckled despite the situation. "No, no curse. I was just making that up. The necklace is the last key to some treasure. My mother said never to let it out of my sight; I have only just realized what she meant. As for my uncle, once everything is done I'll have to sail to England and confront him."

"What about Jeremy?" Jack and Ria asked at the same time.

"If I am not mistaken, he is with my uncle."

"But how? Who is that Ensign working for?"

"Lord Alexander Austin, Viscount of Devlin."

"Huh?" Jack grunted.

"My cousin, on my mother's side once removed, my uncle's son." She stepped away from Dylan's warmth. "He was away at school which is why you never met him Ria." She rubbed her temples and began to pace once more.

"Kea!" Ria called, putting an arm out to stop her.

"What?"

"Your arm."

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly and allowed Ria to look at it again while discussing a plan of action.

Now, as Jack was fond of saying, they had to wait for the opportune moment.

Alright so this chapter is done. Sorry for the delay, 'twas my fault, I was just lazy so my apologies to you all.

Remember to please read and reply!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok well I'm very sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. I was very lazy for a while. Sorry about that. Anyways, here is chapter 11 finally, it's kind of short but hey at least I'm updating.

Chapter 11

Just as they predicted, there was another visitor. This time, though, it was a young woman with shiny black hair and unusual green eyes. In fact, she was just as beautiful as Kea and Calandria.

"My father would like to see you," the woman to Jack, shooting a glare at Ria, and ignoring Kea and Dylan.

Jack smiled and said, "'Bout time luv." He then bowed with an exaggerated flourish while taking off his hat for effect. "Lead the way."

The woman turned sharply on her heals and left the building. As Jack followed her out he turned to Ria and flashed a golden grin and winked.

When the two were gone Ria addressed the others. "So, what shall we do to kill time?

"We could duel each other," Dylan suggested, while letting Kea lay on his shoulder. Her face was still pale but she no longer looked ready to pass out.

"But I don't want to get up," Kea protested drowsily, snuggling further into Dylan's embrace.

Ria raised an eyebrow that seemed to say, 'The queen has spoken.'

"But I shall and I'll be fine," Kea said, sitting up.

Jack followed the woman, but when her attention was taken away from him he swiftly did an about-face and ducked into the shadows. Quickly and quietly he made his way back to the hut where the others were still held. Arriving there, he pulled his pistol on the remaining guard.

"Ye have something I need mate. Would ye be so kind as to hand over them there keys?"

The guard, a large pudgy man with man chins and very new to the job, quickly did as he was told. As soon as this was done Jack smashed the butt of the pistol on the man's temple, knocking him out. After pulling the large guard into some nearby bushes, he finally got around to unlocking the door. As he entered the hut once again he found his brother, Kea and Ria dueling.

"I can't leave you people alone for a second and you start fighting," he admonished playfully to Dylan and Ria. He glanced to Kea who was leaning heavily on Dylan's arm. "Wouldn't want to be in your position mate," he said, grimacing. He then took Ria's hand in his; she smiled at him in return.

"Trust me," she responded, "the feeling is mutual. Now let's find the ship and fast!"

Nobody needed anymore encouragement as they all left quickly to find the Black Pearl.


End file.
